


The New Plan

by Yukikyokira



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: Instead of a clone, the real Naruto runs into Sasuke on his way to fight Itachi. After a minor battle, Naruto is rendered unconscious. He is found by Madara and taken to the Akatsuki hideout. Madara has a new plan for Naruto and Sasuke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning, Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara all have messed up personalities and minds. And the Madara in this isn't Obito.

What Naruto didn't tell his teammates was that he knew where Sasuke was. He waited until the right moment and made several clones. This wasn't unusual since he had done this before. But instead of staying with the group like last time, he pretended he was one of the clones. A clone took his place. He silently wondered how long it would take them to realize it was a clone. But he didn't care if they yelled at him. All he cared about was finding Sasuke.

It was Itachi that Naruto had to thank. He had told the blond where he was going to fight Sasuke. Naruto wasn't sure about the crow thing, but that too was put into the back of his mind. He jumped from tree to tree as fast as he could. Then he saw it.

A blur of black, red, and white was coming towards him. He leapt towards the black blur, overestimating his jump, and plowing right into Sasuke. Sasuke tried to catch himself, but the force of the collision knocked him off a branch and to the ground. Sasuke groaned as he took the brunt of the fall. Naruto didn't get off of Sasuke. He took advantage of the situation and pinned him to the ground.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Get off of me, Dobe," Sasuke said.

"No," Naruto said. "I won't let you go." He shifted up more so his knees where on either sides of Sasuke's chest. He raised his hands and made four more clones. The clones would have to help fight off Sasuke's team members while helping keep Sasuke down. All he needed to do was let one of his clones know where he was. Then they would tell his team that he found Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to buck Naruto off of him, but the blond wouldn't move. He glared. He had a fight with Itachi to get to but this blond knucklehead was stopping him. Sasuke's fingers twitched. Naruto saw them move and grabbed each arm and pushed it down. He wasn't going to let Sasuke form hand signs.

The rest of Team Hebi jumped down, ready to free their leader. Suigetsu chuckled at the sight of Sasuke under Naruto. Karin started yelling at Naruto to get off of her Sasuke, but he ignored her. Jugo let his curse mark flare. Naruto's clones tensed. Jugo charged at the clones. One clone made a Rasengan and slammed it into Jugo's stomach. Jugo was sent flying into a tree. Suigetsu stopped laughing and realized that Naruto was serious. He removed his sword and swung at him. A clone blocked the attack with a kunai. Karin charged that same clone, but another clone grabbed her from behind. Jugo then stood up and let the rest of the curse mark take over. Suigetsu cursed and jumped out of Jugo's way. Jugo slammed into a clone, destroying it. Two more clones tried to stop him, but failed. Jugo then punched Naruto in the face, forcing him off if Sasuke. Sasuke's snakes wrapped around Jugo, stopping him. Sasuke flashed his Sharingan, calming Jugo down. Suigetsu was surprised when Naruto stood back up. Red Chakra surrounded him and he roared. The roar was like a blast of wind. Jugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke covered their faces with their hands. The fourth Naruto clone dissipated letting Karin go. Naruto then leapt at Jugo with a red Rasengan, but Sasuke grabbed his hand. Naruto glared at Sasuke, catching the Sharingan.

Once again, Sasuke found himself in front of the Kyuubi. Kyuubi glared and snarled, but Sasuke stopped his flow of Chakra to Naruto. The he was back to the forest. He knew the rest of Naruto's group felt the Kyuubi's Chakra and would come looking for him. Sasuke let his lightning Chakra flow into his fingers and slammed them into Naruto's neck. Naruto coughed and let out a whisper of Sasuke's name before falling to the ground. Sasuke checked to see if Naruto was still breathing. For some reason, Sasuke couldn't kill Naruto. He felt the pulse and noted that Naruto was just sleeping. Then he picked Naruto up and carried him over to a tree, leaning him against it. He knew someone would find him.

"Lets go," Sasuke said, turning his back on the blond. He jumped back onto a tree branch and started heading towards where Itachi was. His teammates followed him. None of them, not even Karin noticed someone watching them.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A man wearing an orange mask stepped towards the blond. He checked the boy's pulse just in case. Luckily, he was still breathing. The man lifted the blond up. "This makes things easier."

"Should I still go watch the fight?" another being asked.

"Yes, Zetsu," the masked man said. "We must see which of them wins. Sasuke is going to be needed for my new plan."

"New plan?" Zetsu asked. The other nodded, not saying anymore. Zetsu just sunk back into the ground and vanished.

The masked man stroked Naruto's cheek. "Yes, my new plan will go perfectly." He chuckled softly before disappearing with his prize.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Yamato and Hinata came to the scene just a second later. They saw signs of a fight as well as traces of the path Team Hebi took. They assumed Naruto had followed them and did the same. The rest of the Konoha Retrieval Team appeared behind them.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

In a cave several miles away, the masked man lowered Naruto to a bed. He then placed a Chakra blocker around Naruto's neck. There was a loop on the appropriate blocker and the masked man attached a chain to it. He them chained it to the bed. Checking to make sure Naruto couldn't break free, the man smiled. He was going to get everything he wanted. He looked up. All he needed now was Sasuke. With that thought, he vanished.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kakashi and the others kept running until the masked man appeared before them. Kiba and Akamaru didn't stop. The barreled forward and went right through the man. The man chuckled and the group took their battle stances. But no attack worked on the man.

Zetsu soon came out of the tree the man was standing on. "Itachi is dead. Sasuke won."

"How is he?" the masked man asked.

"Alive, but barely," Zetsu said.

"Retrieve him," the man ordered. "I have something to do." Zetsu nodded and went back into the tree. The masked man then started to vanish.

"We won't let you," Kiba said, charging with Akamaru. But the man was already gone. Kiba cursed.

"Lets go," Kakashi said. "We have to get there before Zetsu does." The others nodded and followed Kakashi. They arrived at a place surrounded by black fire. Kakashi made sure no one touched it. He saw through the fire and saw Zetsu lifting up Sasuke's body. They were too late. Kakashi looked around and noticed something odd. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Zetsu placed Sasuke on a bed next to Naruto's. He then began to tend to the raven's wounds. The fight had been deadly and Zetsu knew he had a lot of work to do if Sasuke was to survive. Just as he finished tending to Sasuke, his leader returned with the rest of Team Hebi and Kisame.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled, trying to run towards him, but Suigetsu stopped her. She was about to punch him when she noticed the announced in the masked man's one eye.

"Kisame, take Sasuke's team to another room," the man ordered. "They will be useful later."

Karin began to yell, but Suigetsu grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Kisame showed them to a room with a connecting bathroom and locked the door behind him. He knew that Madara didn't need him anymore.

Madara looked at Sasuke and Naruto and laughed. His plan would go into the next phase ones Sasuke woke up. He walked over to Naruto and grabbed his chin lightly. He then pressed a kiss to his forehead. Zetsu watched the scene a bit disturbed. He didn't know what Madara was planning but the way he looked at Naruto made him shiver. He knew Madara wanted the Kyuubi to basically take over the world. And he knew he needed Sasuke to control the Kyuubi. But for some reason it seemed that Madara also wanted Naruto for something other than the Nine-Tails.

"Did you know Zetsu, that a Jinchuriki is most vulnerable during labor?" Madara asked. He did. Madara had told him about Kushina, the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. He nodded, but didn't know why Madara was asking him this. "The ability for a Jinchuriki to conceive is not just feasible for women." Zetsu's eyes widened when he realized what Madara was going to do to Naruto, and the thought made him sick. Madara grinned evilly. "He is going to be the perfect bearer for little Uchihas."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke first. He struggled to free himself but without Chakra, he was powerless. Still, he didn't give up. The sound of laughter caused him to freeze. He turned to see a masked man.

"Oh?" the man asked. "Are you done already?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Madara Uchiha," the man said. He smiled behind his mask.

"Madara Uchiha?" Naruto paused in thought. "He's dead. The First killed him."

"You shouldn't believe in everything you've read," Madara said. "I'm very much alive."

Naruto noticed that Madara was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "Are you the leader then?"

Again, Madara smiled. "Yes. I formed the group to achieve my goal."

"And that goal is?" Naruto asked.

"The total annihilation of Konoha," Madara said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Why do need the Bijuu for that?"

"Because after Konoha is destroyed, I'll move onto the other Great Nations," Madara said. "The world will fall under my power."

"I won't hand the Kyuubi over to you," Naruto said.

"I don't need the Kyuubi," Madara said. "At least not for that plan." He saw the confusion on Naruto's face and smirked. "You see, I will need an hire to rein as King after I retire. Only someone with Uchiha blood shall follow in my footsteps."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Sasuke will join me," Madara said. "But he too will need an heir eventually. For that, he'll need someone worthy to carry his children."

"I still don't see what this has to do with me or the Kyuubi," Naruto said.

If Naruto could see Madara's face, he would have flinched at the evil look the man had on his face. "A normal woman is not worthy. However, a Jinchuriki is worthy." Naruto didn't seem to get it. Madara rolled his eyes. "A Jinchuriki is worthy to carry on the Uchiha line, regardless of gender." Naruto's eyes widened. Madara had just told him that he was going to give birth to Sasuke's children. He glanced over at the sleeping raven, not really believing the other's words. "There is nothing you can do to stop me from getting what I want." He stepped forward and slammed a fist into Naruto's midsection. The blond slumped forward. Madara gently pushed Naruto down just as Sasuke began to awake.

Sasuke blinked a few times before his eyes fully opened. He sat up, noticing that his chest and arms were wrapped up in gauze. He touched his neck and it was also wrapped up. A small noise caught his attention and Sasuke looked up. A man with an orange mask sat on a bed next to him. Sasuke could tell that there was someone behind the man, but he couldn't see what.

"I'm glad you're awake," the man said. "Itachi did a good job on you."

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Someone that knew you would be able to kill Itachi and live," the man said. "However, most simply call me Madara Uchiha."

"Madara Uchiha is dead," Sasuke said. "He lost to the First Hokage."

Madara almost laughed. Naruto and Sasuke had said the same thing. "History books aren't accurate."

Sasuke thought for a second before he asked, "where am I and why am I here?"

"An Akatsuki hideout just outside Rice Country," Madara said. "As for why you're here, we will get to that later." He reached up towards his mask. "I'll show you proof that I am who I say I am since I know you don't really believe me." His mask was removed and a second later, Sasuke felt a strange pain and blood dripped down from an eye. Madara was hit with Amaterasu, but he was able to shake it off using his Space-Time Jutsu. Madara put his mask back on. This Akatsuki cloak had been destroyed by the black flames. "It seems Itachi is still protecting you."

Sasuke glared at that comment. "What do you mean by that?"

Madara smirked. "First, there is something you should know." He quickly glanced back to make sure his prize was still asleep. He almost smiled at the cute look on the blonde's face. "Itachi wasn't the only one who participated in the massacre of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke's Sharingan began to spin as he knew what Madara meant. "And his reasons for committing such an act were lies." At this, Sasuke's Sharingan faded. "So, let me tell you what happened and why."

Zetsu suddenly appeared with tea. Sasuke took his cup with a bit of hesitation. Zetsu looked over Sasuke's bandages quickly before disappearing again. Madara took a sip of his tea. "You may want to lay back a bit. This isn't a short story." Sasuke paused for a second before leaning against the wall. He was able to see a little behind Madara, bit the older man moved to block his view. Sasuke looked at him with questioning eyes. "That is for later." He took another sip. "Now then, it. All started when..."


	3. Chapter 3

"...And just before he died, he implanted the Amaterasu inside you to use when you saw me," Madara said. "Everything he's ever done has been for you."

By now, Sasuke was clenching the sheets with all his might. He was holding back tears. Madara was prepared for an angry outburst, but none came. All of a sudden, Sasuke calmed down. His eyes met Madara's and the elder Uchiha knew his plan was working. "I'm going to kill them."

"It should be easy," Madara said. "The Elders are old. Danzo may be a handful."

"That's not enough," Sasuke said. "They should all die. All those people who dare to be happy at Itachi's expense."

Madara wanted to laugh. "Konoha will be destroyed. It will be done by our hands. However, is that what you really want?" He needed Sasuke to be a hundred percent sure. If the other had any doubt, they would fail. Madara stood up. "I'll leave you in peace to collect your thoughts." He began to move to the door of the room. "Oh, and don't harm your gift too much." With that, the elder Uchiha left, a small chuckle drifting behind him.

Sasuke was finally able to see who Madara had been hiding. Naruto was still unconscious. Sasuke was between getting up and strangling Naruto or ignoring the boy completely. Sasuke decided on the latter as memories of Itachi started flooding his mind.

FLASHBACK

_"And so, that's how the Uchihas helped protect the village from the Nine-Tails," Itachi said. He looked at Sasuke. "Didn't your teachers teach you this?"_

_"I feel like they left something out," Sasuke said. "The Fourth must have been the most powerful man in the world. To stop such a demon."_

_"Several sacrifices were made that night," Itachi said._

_"True," Sasuke said. "So many ninja died in the attack."_

_"That's not what I meant," Itachi said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing. When you are older, you'll understand."_

_"I want to be as strong as the Fourth," Sasuke said. "But I bet you are even stronger than him."_

_"Strength isn't just measured by the power we have," Itachi said. "True strength is something we must learn. Power isn't everything. I'm not as powerful as you think."_

_Sasuke frowned. "But father says you are the pride of our Clan." Itachi just smiled sadly._

_For More Flashbacks, read volume 35._

FLASHBACK END

Sasuke knew what Itachi meant about sacrifices. Naruto was basically the ultimate sacrifice made to protect the village. But he was confuses about what Itachi meant about true power. He sighed. He should have paid more attention to what was going on around him. Glancing at Naruto, Sasuke clenched his fists. The blond was still happy even with such a bad life. How could someone be happy like that?

FLASHBACK

_Team 7 walked together through the streets of Konoha after a day of training. Kakashi and Sakura didn't seem to notice the looks Naruto was getting. But Sasuke did. He said and did nothing. Naruto didn't seem to care. He just smiled._

_When the team split up, Sasuke was left with Naruto. He sighed then walked ahead of the blond. Five minutes later, he noticed that Naruto was no longer behind him. Confused, he went looking for him. The scene he found shocked him._

_Naruto was was being held down while someone stomped down on his stomach. The ninja holding him down had a kunai at his throat. Blood was dripping from his neck and mouth. Sasuke heard a crunch. It was clear the a rib had been broken. The next thing he heard was choking and gagging. It was clear that Naruto couldn't breathe due to all the blond in his lungs. Having enough, Sasuke ran forward, kicking away the standing ninja. He then slammed his foot into the face of the other attacker. Both were knocked out. He then leaned down and check  
on Naruto. He frowned. The cut on Naruto's neck wasn't as deep as he thought it was. He ripped a piece of Naruto's jacket and wrapped it around his neck. He then carefully lifted Naruto up._

_Carrying him to the hospital, he found another shocked. The nurses kept asking if he was ok. He finally had enough and yelled at him to take care of the Dobe. Only one nurse stepped forward to help while the others continued to whisper. It pissed him off._

_Days later, Naruto had acted like nothing happened. When Naruto questioned him, he just said everything was fine. Sasuke didn't like his answer. He kept trying to get the blond to react differently, but he still just smiled. It seemed he had enough of Sasuke's questioning when he just yelled at him to drop it. Sasuke did, but it stayed in the back of his mind._

FLASHBACK END

Anger rose. People he trusted just kept betraying him. How could he trust anyone anymore? His mind was confused on what to do next. Thinking back, he believed that Madara was telling the truth about Itachi. But could he look past that and do what Itachi probably wants him to do? He wanted Konoha to pay.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara made his way through the hideout. He found Kisame with Sasuke's team. It looked like Kisame and Suigetsu had started a fight. It was clear that Kisame was stronger. "Kisame." The two swordsmen froze. "It is time to go after the Eight-Tails."

Kisame grinned. "About time." He looked at Suigetsu. "We'll continue this later, brat." In a small blast of water, he disappeared.

Madara turned to Team Hebi. "Sasuke is going to be busy for a bit." He turned around, ignoring the complaints of Team Hebi, and walked away.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Pein was getting annoyed. He knew Madara was making plans behind his back. The man had the Nine-Tails and was sending Kisame after the Eight-Tails.

Konan was also not happy. She wanted what Pein wanted. Together, they would have to confront Madara about his plans. "What should we do with him?"

"We will kill him," Pein said. "Then we shall take the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails for ourselves." Pein knew Zetsu had heard him. It was all part of the plan.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara came back into the room that Naruto and Sasuke were in. "Kisame is going after the Eight-Tails. The Akatsuki will finish what we started. The decision is yours to join me or not."

Sasuke nodded. "They will pay."

Madara smiled. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Madara left again to further his plans. Sasuke laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He heard a moan and looked to his right. Naruto was waking up. Sasuke sat up and turned towards Naruto. He was prepared to fight him.

Naruto yawned and sat up. He blinked to get rid of the blurriness. Realizing where he was he looked around until his eyes found Sasuke. "Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"He brought you here didn't he?" Naruto asked. "That man with the orange mask." Sasuke nodded. "Do you know why he brought you here?"

"He told me the truth about Itachi," Sasuke said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "The Elders and a man named Danzo ordered him to massacre the Clan. But Itachi..." Sasuke clenched his fists. "He couldn't kill me." A tear ran down Sasuke's cheek. "He loved me too much." Naruto lunged at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around him. He couldn't take seeing Sasuke cry.

"It's ok," Naruto said. He then pulled back slightly. "How do you know that he's telling the truth? What if he is lying? He could be using you."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and pinned him to his bed. "And Konoha isn't? If I went back I'd be killed or locked up. The only reason I wouldn't be is for my eyes!"

"I won't let them do that!" Naruto yelled. "You are my best friend Sasuke. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was being sincere. Naruto's eyes always told the truth. If you wanted to know how he felt all you had to do was look at his eyes. In his eyes, Sasuke saw fear, anger, hope, sincerity, and something he didn't understand. He could guess that the fear and anger was from being captured by the Akatsuki. Sincerity showed the truthfulness of his words and hope was his wish for Sasuke to understand him. And he did. Sasuke could see that Naruto was willing to do anything for him. He sat back, releasing Naruto's wrists. "It is different from back then. Back then, you were hiding something from me."

Naruto knew what Sasuke was talking about. "I didn't know until I was twelve." He looked up at the ceiling. "The night following our Genin exam, I was tricked by Mizuki into stealing a scroll. In the scroll was the Kagebushin no Jutsu. I spent hours trying to learn it when I finally did, Iruka-Sensei found me. Mizuki attacked us. Iruka-Sensei tried to protect me. It was the fact that I defeated Mizuki that let me graduate. Mizuki was the one that told me about the Kyuubi."

"You didn't know?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I didn't know why they said hurtful things until then. After we became Genin together and formed a team, I thought about telling you guys about it, but I was afraid. It was an S-Class secret that I didn't want to burden you with." He sighed. "The time you caught those two ninja attacking me, they were angry that I was still alive. They wanted me dead. I can't blame them for being afraid. They lost their families during Kyuubi's attack."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't want to prove them right," Naruto said. "I know that I can hurt them. I used Kyuubi's Chakra when we fought Haku. I was able to stop myself but how was I suppose to know if I would be able to stop myself again? Killing them would just make me the monster they believe I am."

Sasuke knew that Naruto was right. People who are scared already would only behave worse if they thought he was a threat. Naruto would be executed if he fought back and harmed anyone. If wasn't fair. Naruto should be able to defend himself and not have to worry about killing anyone. To be honest, Sasuke could not see Naruto killing anyone. It just wasn't him.

"Besides," Naruto said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "I'm fine. No matter what they do or say, I will still becomes Hokage. They will acknowledge my true strength. I'll put what they've done behind me. It is better to continue forward."

It was then that Sasuke realized what Itachi meant. Naruto was strong because he had someone to protect. Itachi was also strong because he had Sasuke. That means that Sasuke could be strong if he found someone to protect. His mind wonder back to when he jumped in front of a dozen senbon so Naruto wouldn't get hurt. He had claimed that his body had moved on its own. But was there more to it? Sasuke looked at Naruto and he knew right then and there why he really did it. He couldn't lose Naruto. Naruto was more than his beat friend. He was his most  
precious person. Sasuke could give up on his desire for revenge if it meant having Naruto.

Madara came into the room and Naruto glared at him. Sasuke could tell that Naruto wanted to Rasengan the man, but since his Chakra was sealed, he couldn't do it. "Your team is ready for you when you're ready."

Sasuke stood up. He was going to play along until he found a way to free Naruto and destroy Akatsuki. "What do you want?"

"It seems Pein is planning against us," Madara said. "I believe your team should be able to kill him. It would also be a good way to test out your eyes." Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. He hadn't told him about Itachi's gift.

"I'm ready," Sasuke said. Naruto wanted to stop him, but something told him not to.

"Zetsu will lead you to them," Madara said. Zetsu appeared and glanced at Naruto as if he wanted to say something. But he didn't. He left the room, knowing that Sasuke would follow him. Naruto and Madara were left alone in the room. "You haven't told Sasuke my plans yet. Why?"

"Because Sasuke won't do it," Naruto said.

"Oh he will," Madara said. "And if he doesn't, then it looks like the father of the new Uchiha Clan will be someone else." Naruto's eyes widened. Madara just smirked. He then walked over to Naruto and cupped his face. He leaned down and kissed Naruto. Naruto nearly threw up. A tongue dipped in and Naruto tried to push Madara away. But his body suddenly began to shut down. Naruto had swallowed a pill in the exchange. Madara tucked the unconscious blond into his bed. He then kissed his forehead. "If you won't be Sasuke's, then you will be mine." He turned away and left the room, reminding himself that Naruto belonged to the Akatsuki now and no one would take him away.


	5. Chapter 5

Pein knew it was coming. It was only a matter of time before Madara sent someone to kill him. He knew that Madara was too much of a coward to fight him himself. But it did come to a shock that he'd send Sasuke. Sasuke was Madara's prize and he did expect him to let go of the boy so easily. Sensing Sasuke to his death was a stupid move. Or did Madara believe that Sasuke could kill Pein? Pein snorted at the foolish thought. If that was how Madara wanted to play his cards, so be it. He'd send him the boy's head

"Who is it?" Konan asked from beside him.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Pein said. "And his team."

"If Itachi had won, he would have been on our side," Konan said.

Pein shook his head. "I doubt that. He probably would have tried to kill both of us. He was the closest to becoming a god." Konan's eyes widened. That was high praise coming from him. "Worry not. Itachi wasn't at full strength when they fought. Even if he had Itachi's eyes, Sasuke cannot beat me." But that didn't stop Konan from worrying.

Zetsu disappeared back into the wall. He was lucky that Pein hadn't destroyed it knowing that he could travel using the earth. But he knew that Pein knew he was there. He had been ordered to watch the fight and help Sasuke escape if needed. His teammates' lives were expandable, but Madara needed Sasuke alive. He had to admit that Pein was right. Madara was foolish to send Sasuke to kill Pein. He only hoped Sasuke somehow got out of this alive.

Making sure Zetsu wasn't around, Sasuke told his team what he really wanted. Karin had been angry that someone else has won Sasuke's heart. But she knew she couldn't go against his wishes. Suigetsu didn't care. It gave him a chance to get Kisame's sword. Jugo just wanted Sasuke to find happiness. So with all of Team Taka in agreement, they headed towards Pein's village.

Karin let them know that Pein and Konan were coming. They knew that Pein had six bodies. Madara had given them a scroll depicting his abilities. The scroll also included Konan's. Her power was simple. She could control paper that could not be burned by normal flames. This meant the Amaterasu would have to be used on her. As for Pein, each body had a different power. Sasuke knew he'd have to take out the Naraka Path, but he also bet Pein knew that. Jugo would fight the Preta Path while Suigetsu would take on the Ashura Path. Karin would be tasked with watching the movement of the other paths while Sasuke's summons took on the Animal Path and he took on the remaining paths. That meant Sasuke would be out numbered. He decided to have some summons help Jugo and Suigetsu to make it easier for them to win their battles and to later assist Sasuke. Sasuke made a scroll for Jugo and one for Suigetsu that allowed them to use Sasuke's summons.

They soon arrived at their destination to find Konan and Pein waiting for him. Karin's eyes widened. She sensed the Chakra running through the six bodies and noticed it was all the same. She could tell that the rods in each of their bodies held the power that controlled them. She looked up as she felt where the true owner of the Chakra was. "The real one is up there," she whispered into Sasuke's ear with a slight nod to the tower several meters away.

Sasuke nodded. Taking out the real Pein was a job for his clone. The clone was given a special ability to not disappear until its Chakra runs out. This meant it could take several hints. The clone had been ordered to take Nagato out. Sasuke took a step forward, his Akatsuki Cloak moving in the wind. With a signal, the group moved.

Sasuke went straight towards the Naraka Path. The pulled out his sword and with one hand, made the signs for Chidori. As predicted, the Deva Path and Human Path moved in front of Sasuke. Sasuke slammed his sword into the ground and leapt onto the hilt then over the two Paths. He felt a sudden pull on his body and smirked. With a tug, with sword came free. Both him and the sword went towards the Deva Path. But before the sword could hit, the Deva Path grabbed it. Sasuke knew that the Rinnegans were attached to each other, allowing each to see what the other saw. The Human Path had seen the sword, which had been a part of his plan. Suddenly, both the Human and Naraka Paths were hit with the Chidori.

Nagato's eyes widened. An attack had somehow gotten through to two of his Paths, but how? Then he realized it. When Sasuke slammed his sword into the ground, he sent lightning through it. He split the lightning in two and ordered it to attack those two Paths. That attack could only work on those two Paths. It wouldn't work on the Preta Path simply because of its ability to absorb Chakra. The Ashura Path was too far away and fighting Suigetsu who was made of water. Sasuke couldn't risk the attack hitting his teammate. As for the Animal Path, she was in the air, dodging attacks from a giant snake. A ground attack wouldn't hurt her. As for the Deva Path, Nagato didn't understand why Sasuke hadn't attacked him.

Sasuke had made another command of his Jutsu. It wasn't to hit anyone holding a part of his sword. Because the Deva Path had Sasuke's sword in his hand at the time the attack hit the other two paths, he had been saved. Sasuke avoided getting hit by his own Jutsu the same way. The piece of wire he held in his hand was still attached to the hilt of his sword, thus being counted as a piece of it. Sasuke knew that letting go of the sword or the wire now, wouldn't change anything. The lightning under the ground had lost it power. However, the wire had another purpose.

Moving quickly, Sasuke made the signs for his famous Jutsu. Fire rushed along the wire towards the Deva Path. However, the Deva Path was just as fast. He dropped the sword and raised his hand, palm facing Sasuke. The fire burst out back toward Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't care. He lunged forward his eyes spinning as he charged right through the flames. He still has control of the wire on the sword and tugged. With Itachi's sword, Sasuke made it to the Deva Path before he could use his jutsu again and stabbed him through the chest. His sword flew into the air and his other hand caught it. He swung it towards the Deva Path. But his time was up. He was sent flying, Itachi's sword still stuck in the Deva Path's chest. He landed several meters away.

"Not bad," Pein said. "But not enough." He pulled the sword out, not caring about the blood escaping from his body. He dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. Then he vanished. In his place was the Animal Path. "Summoning Jutsu." The Animal Path slammed its hands on the ground. A large three-headed dog appeared. Meanwhile, the Deva Path killed snake after snake.

Just as he finished off the Ashura Path, the Deva Path appeared in front of Jugo. Jugo raised his arm and swung at Pein. But the Deva Path just sent him flying. Jugo managed to pull himself up. The curse mark spread through his body as he charged at the Deva Path.

Suigetsu finished off the Preta Path before going to help Jugo. Karin stood away from the battles. She had Nagato and Konan's location pegged. She only needed to wait until the boys finished their respective battles.

Sasuke severed a head only for two more to grow back. He sighed as what he needed to do came to his mind. He hadn't wanted to use it until later, but it was necessary. His closed his eyes. When he opened them, the Mangekyo Sharingan was spinning. "Amaterasu." Black flames appeared on the dog's body. It cried out as the flames consumed it. Sasuke then stabbed the Animal Path through its chest. He ran Chidori through his blade, ending the Path's existence. Now, only the Deva Path was left.

Sasuke moved until he was between Suigetsu and Jugo. He knew he had to finish the Deva Path off quickly since his Chakra was running low. The Deva Path stood back. He raised a hand. A small ball was formed and the Path threw the ball into the air. The ground suddenly shook as large pieces were ripped apart. The pieces flew I to the air towards the ball. Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo were pulled upward with the ground. A scream was heard and Suigetsu instantly moved to grab Karin. She had grabbed a hold of a tree branch, but was being tugged faster than the others towards the ball. Suigetsu slammed his sword into the tree and pulled Karin between them, keeping her from flying away. But Suigetsu's body began to turn into water. Jugo landed behind them, grabbed the two, and jumped down until he reached an area that hadn't been effected by Pein's Jutsu.

Sasuke however didn't get the chance to jump to freedom. The left over arms of the Ashura Path held him in place. Sasuke tried using Amaterasu, but somehow the Preta Path's ability was being used to protect the arms. Sasuke couldn't move. Just as he came up with an idea, darkness surrounded him. He was now inside the large dome. He cursed as he his eyes returned to their normal onyx color. His Chakra level was low.

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin looked at the ball. The ground below it had been ripped apart, but it had finally stopped. Water dripped down, filling the holes. "We have to save Sasuke!" Karin yelled. Jugo nodded in agreement.

Suigetsu sighed. "Fine. But you two will have to distract him." He pointed at Pein.

"I'll do it," Jugo said.

"Right," Suigetsu said, taking off his Akatsuki cloak. He stepped towards the water and jumped in. Suddenly, a giant wanted monster appeared. The monster slammed its arms up against the floating rock ball. It made a small crack. From inside the monster Suigetsu frowned. This was gonna take awhile.

Jugo's fist collided with Pein's face. Pein's Chakra was too low to dodge all of Jugo's attacks. Karin hid, still keeping a look out for the real Pein and Konan. She could sense where they were but she knew she didn't stand a chance against them.

Sasuke heard something slam into the wall. Whatever it was shook his cage. He stood up. Last time he did this, it had caused him to use the cursed seal. But he didn't have that anymore. This time, it would be his life on the line. He opened his eyes, Sharingan spinning. Lightning surrounded his hand. Chakra went to his feet and Sasuke began to run around and around. Suddenly, he slammed his hand into the wall.

Suigetsu just managed to miss the lightning blade. He looked up to see the ball crumbling. The combination of Suigetsu's constant abuse and Sasuke's Chidori broke a hole in the giant ball. Not able to keep standing, Sasuke fell forward. Suigetsu managed to catch him, lowering the Uchiha to the ground. Karin ran over to the two and inspected the raven. Suigetsu turned back into normal, picking up his discarded Akatsuki robe.

Karin let Sasuke suck on her Chakra, healing him. He sat up to see the last Pein lift up a hand. Jugo was sent flying. Sasuke glared. He had to take down this last Pein before killing the real one. He stood up, ignoring Karin's protests. Closing his eyes, he opened them again to the Mangekyo. A purple skeleton was formed around him. The skeleton pulled back several black arrows. The arrows soured through the air. Pein dodged all of them, all but one. Sasuke made the last arrow go higher. He had attached a Chakra string to part of the arrow the did not have the black flames on it. Just a second after Pein sent the arrows back at Sasuke, the last arrow slammed through Pein's head. It was a gruesome sight and Team Taka looked away. Sasuke managed to stop the arrows before he fell to his knees. He had used almost all of the Chakra Karin had given him.

After a few minutes, Team Taka stood up. Jugo had given Sasuke half of his remaining Chakra. The four moved quickly to where Karin said Konan and the real Pein were. Konan appeared, blocking the way as well as attempting to protect Pein. But Sasuke had enough of this fight. Quicker than anyone blinked, Sasuke had an Amaterasu charged Chidori through her chest. She was dead before she hit the ground. Sasuke jumped towards the real Pein who yelled out, but nothing would stop Sasuke.

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin waited for Sasuke outside the paper tower. The tower was still falling apart since Konan had only died a minute ago. They let out a breath as Sasuke stepped out, a head in his hand. He tossed it to Jugo who wrapped it up. Team Taka didn't even look back as the headed towards the hideout. If they had, they would have seen paper falling like snow, covering Konan and Pein's bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

He watched as a chest rose then fell. It was easier to be around the boy when he was asleep. He had to admit that he enjoyed watching the boy sleep. The boy had a peaceful expression on his face. This made him even more beautiful.

Madara knew he found Naruto attractive. The blond looked like his father. Madara also found Minato appealing. But the elder blond was no more. His son was more girly thus a better mate for an Uchiha. Uchihas deserve the best and Naruto was the best.

Naruto moaned in his sleep, tossing around. He was having a nightmare. A look of concern flashed through Madara's eyes. He bent down and placed his hand on Naruto's forehead. The tanned face scrunched up in pain. Madara didn't like that look. He shook the blond awake.

Naruto blinked. He then gasped, sat up, and pulled himself away from Madara. "Don't touch me!"

Madara sighed. He would have to win the boy over if he wanted to touch him freely. "Sasuke will be back soon."

Naruto perked up a bit. Then he frowned. "You're still planning on making Sasuke sleep with me."

Madara licked his lips. "Yes." He straightened and headed for the door. "You will soon carry the child of Uchiha." He locked the door behind him and sighed. Sasuke would have a better chance at getting Naruto to give himself to him. Honestly, Madara wanted Naruto to carry his child instead of Sasuke's, but it seemed impossible unless he was to rape the blond. He didn't want that. Again, he sighed. When did he start falling in love with Naruto?

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

He finished collecting what he needed and headed to an abandoned shack. Inside was a strange type of summoning circle, covering the middle of the room. He headed for a door and opened it. On the floor, tied to the sink was a woman. She was blindfolded and gagged. Both were wet. Her wrists had rope burn. She tried to speak, but her words were blocked. The man grabbed the woman's wrist, cutting through the rope with a kunai. She tried to break free but he just dragged her out of the bathroom. He brought her to the circle. She tried to escape but the man slammed a hand on each of her legs. She cried out in pain. Her legs were now broken. Then man made some hand signs. What looked like paper creped over her body, engulfing her. She let out another muffled scream before there was silence. There was only one thing lucky about the woman, she hadn't seen her kidnapper, her killer.

The woman's body was replaced with that of Nagato's. Before his eyes could open, a coffin surrounded him, locking him in a sleep-like death. The man smirked. Now he had all he needed. Grabbing a scroll, he put the coffin away. He placed the scroll in a bag and swung it over his shoulder. Glancing around the room, he made sure he had everything. Then he left. No one would know that he had been there.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto could tell he didn't have access to his Chakra. But he wondered if maybe he could use Kyuubi's. He closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them and found himself in a familiar room. He stood on top of water and looked into the cage before him. "Kyuubi?"

"Brat," a dull voice said. The Kyuubi's eyes met Naruto's. "It's impossible. My Chakra is being blocked as well."

"There has to be something we can do," Naruto said.

"There will be a time when you will be free to use my Chakra," Kyuubi said.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "When?"

"When the... Intercourse begins," Kyuubi said.

"Eh!?" Naruto yelled.

"You need my Chakra to conceive," Kyuubi said. Naruto briefly wondered if it was possible to faint while in a semi-conscious state.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Zetsu saw Madara pacing outside Naruto's room. The man looked concerned. Zetsu sighed. He had to tell Madara what happened with the Eight Tails, and he wasn't gonna be happy. Might as well get it over with.' He stepped forward. "Madara."

Madara looked up. "Zetsu."

"Kisame is dead," Zetsu said. "He lost to the Hatchibi."

Madara cursed then slammed his fist against the wall. Now he was down one tool and he didn't get anything out of the loss. Suddenly, the door to Naruto's door opened. A blond head peeked out. Madara looked into scared eyes. "Ah Naruto-kun. There's nothing to worry about." He widened the door causing Naruto to fall forward. Madara caught him, holding the blond close. Naruto tried to push away, but Madara was enjoying Naruto's warmth too much to let go.

Zetsu watched the scene feeling sick. To see such a man express the obvious feeling of love to a young boy was just wrong. Madara had to be in his nineties for gods sake! Zetsu stepped back into the darkness, wanting to disappear forever.

"Let go dammit!" Naruto yelled as he pushed at Madara again.

"Hn," Madara grunted before finally releasing Naruto.

Naruto stepped back. "Shit! I thought maybe someone was knocking some sense into your stupid ass, but no you just..." Slap! Naruto's eyes widened. Madara had slapped him.

"You will not taint your lips with those words," Madara said.

"Eh?" Naruto asked.

Madara smirked and stepped towards Naruto making him step back. He reached a hand up and brushed it against Naruto's lower lip. "Such fowl words from a pretty mouth. It doesn't suit you." He reached up and lightly touched the cheek he had slapped. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I had to stop you. Your mouth has better uses than spitting out curses."

Naruto nearly gagged. Kyuubi however, let himself throw up. If it wasn't for the thing around Naruto's neck, he'd kill the Uchiha Elder.

Madara dropped his hand. "Now then, you should go back into your room. Unless you'd like to comfort me." Naruto never moved faster. He made sure to slam the door closed as he jumped for the bed, wrapping the sheets around his body as if they'd protect him. He heard a dark laughfrom the man outside and shuddered.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Team Taka moved quickly. Sasuke wanted to get back to Naruto as quickly as he could. He was very close to killing Suigetsu who had asked for yet another brake. With a yell from Karin for the hundredth time, Sasuke was beginning to wish he had never formed the team in the first place.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara made his way to the outside. With Kisame's death, he would have to either get the Hatchibi himself or send another, but he only had Zetsu and Sasuke left. He couldn't risk either of them. Suddenly, an unknown presence stepped passed the hideout's boundaries. Zetsu appeared at his side. Both waited until the figure was in front of them.

Removing his hood, the figure smiled. "Hello, Madara."


	7. Chapter 7

"Kabuto," Zetsu said.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to offer my services," Kabuto said. "I know that you still need to capture the Hatchibi."

"I see," Madara said. "And you think you can do that?"

"I know I can," Kabuto said.

"And what do you want?" Zetsu asked.

"Sasuke," Kabuto said. "I want his body."

"You want him dead?" Madara asked.

"Alive or dead, doesn't matter to me," Kabuto said.

"That can be arranged," Madara said. "However, I still need him for some things."

"I can wait," Kabuto said. "I shall go catch the Hatchibi." He bowed his head then disappeared into the fog.

"Are you sure about this?" Zetsu asked.

"We only need Sasuke to fulfill his duty," Madara said. "His body is useless to me afterwards. Besides, it will be dangerous to keep the boy around for a long time. He is afterall, Itachi's little brother." Zetsu nodded, his eyes staring out at the foggy forest.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kabuto made his way to where his spies said they last saw Killer Bee. He glanced towards the Jinchuriki. He was talking to himself. Rolling his eyes, Kabuto took out a large scroll. He waved his hands and slammed them on the ground. Three coffins appeared. He paused before waving through signs. He only needed two of them. The third one would be a pain especially if Madara found out he was able to summon Him. A grin took over his face as Kakuzu and Deidara stepped out of their coffins.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Team Taka finally arrived back at the hideout. Zetsu met them, informing Sasuke that Madara wanting to see him. The raven made his way carefully toward the elder Uchiha. The man sat with his back towards the door. "Ah, Sasuke. Do close the door." Sasuke stepped forward, closing the door behind him. "I'm guessing things went well?"

"They're dead," Sasuke said. "It was easier than I thought."

"Indeed," Madara said. He spun around. "Now, there is something we need to talk about." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "In order to gain control of the Kyuubi, we would need to remove him from inside Naruto. Normally, a Jinchuriki dies when they loose their Bijuu. However, there is a time when a Bijuu can leave a Jinchuriki's body. This is when the Jinchuriki is at their weakest. It is the moment when a Jinchuriki gives birth to a child."

"Naruto is male," Sasuke said.

"Yes, but that matters not," Madara said. "Regardless of gender, a Jinchuriki is able to conceive a child."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You want to impregnate Naruto."

"Yes," Madara said. "But I want you to do it."

Sasuke's mind began to spin. Madara wanted Sasuke to basically rape Naruto in order to remove the Kyuubi without killing the blond. That meant Naruto didn't have to die in order for Sasuke's revenge to come into fruition. Naruto would live through the downfall of Konoha. But would Naruto forgive him for that? Probably not. The question was could Sasuke live with Naruto's hatred if it meant he got his revenge? Yes, Sasuke could accept that. It meant Naruto would stay alive.

Madara smirked. He could tell what Sasuke was thinking. It was obvious that Sasuke was in love with Naruto. It was also known that Sasuke hated Konoha for what the Elders and Danzo did to the Uchihas. This meant that Sasuke would get both things he wanted, Konoha's destruction and a family with Naruto. And to make matters better, Sasuke would be given to Kabuto and Madara would take his place in that family. If he didn't have absolute control over himself, he would have laughed evilly.

"I'll do it," Sasuke said. "But you need to promise me something."

"And what is that?" Madara asked.

"That Naruto will receive the best care in the world," Sasuke said. "And that he and our children will be safe from everyone and everything."

Madara nodded. "I give you my word that nothing will happen to Naruto or his children."

Sasuke nodded. "Ok."

"Here," Madara said. He handed Sasuke a box. "It has some things in it that you will need. Also, be careful. Naruto knows of this plan. He may struggle."

"I'll do what I need to," Sasuke said. Madara smirked. Sasuke bowed slightly before leaving the room. He headed right to where Naruto was being held. The blond was on his bed, eyes closed in meditation. "Dobe."

"Teme," Naruto said, opening his eyes to glare at the raven. He saw a box in Sasuke's from the box to Sasuke, Naruto came to one conclusion. "Madara told you what he wants."

"He did," Sasuke said.

"And you're going to do it?" Naruto asked. He was clearly angry and a bit surprised.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. A look of fear filled his eyes.

Sasuke sighed. He put the box down and held Naruto's gaze. "This is the only way."

"Wha..?" But Naruto never got out the rest. Sasuke had moved forward, silencing him with his mouth. A voice in his head that sounded like Kyuubi growled out that he should just let this happen.

Sasuke felt Naruto relax. Taking advantage of this, Sasuke quickly stripped Naruto and himself. Naruto's eyes widened upon seeing the pale skin. He began to struggle. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and pressed them into the bed. Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan. "This will make it easier." Naruto stopped moving. He was lost in a Genjutsu. Sasuke grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a tube of lube and a few pills rapped in paper. The paper was actually a note stating that the pills were an aphrodisiac. Sasuke grabbed a pill and popped it in his mouth. He then leaned over and kissed Naruto. He forced the blond to swallow the pill. Taking another pill, he swallowed it himself. He knew he was gonna need it if he was going to really do this. A few minutes later, both him and Naruto were hard. Sasuke grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He used his knees to spread Naruto's legs apart. He gulped. He knew what to do.

Naruto was so lost in the Genjutsu, he didn't feel the first finger enter him. His body however did react to the second one. A whimper of pain came out of his mouth. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him. He didn't want Naruto to feel any pain. He began to stroke Naruto's member hoping it would distract him further. It worked. He scissored his fingers, spreading Naruto as much as possible. Then he added a third finger. Naruto gasped and raised his hips to meet that thrust. Sasuke smirked. He had hit Naruto's pleasure spot. He added a fourth finger for good measure and kept hitting that spot. Naruto began to moan loudly.

When he deemed Naruto ready, Sasuke removed his fingers and added a good amount of lube to his cock and Naruto's hole before plunging in. With the pain of being breached, the Genjutsu broke. Naruto began to struggle and scream. Sasuke held Naruto down. "Dobe, don't struggle or this will hurt more." But Naruto didn't listen. Sasuke growled before slapping Naruto across the face. Naruto fell silent, his teary eyes meeting Sasuke's angry ones.

"Please," Naruto pleaded. "Don't do this."

Sasuke instantly calmed down. "I have to." He pulled out half way then slammed right back in. Naruto cried out. Sasuke's accuracy at hitting the right spot hadn't changed. He was still that good. Naruto was surprised that he was beginning to feel good. "I don't want to hurt you. But this has to be done. You can hate me, but I won't let you die."

"Wha...?" Again Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. Naruto gasped into the kiss when Sasuke hit his prostate again. This time, Sasuke let his tongue enter Naruto's mouth. Naruto realized what was going on. Sasuke was trusting Naruto to give himself over to him for protection. Kyuubi's words ran through Naruto's mind. The one way to get out of here was if Naruto got pregnant. This meant that Naruto would have to carry Sasuke's child. Could he do it? Yes he could. Carrying Sasuke's child meant he'd have a bond with Sasuke, one the raven wouldn't be able to ignore.

Sasuke felt Naruto relax and even respond. He wasn't sure what caused the change in Naruto, but he liked it. He began to move faster. Naruto met each of his thrusts. Moans echoed in the room as the two got closer to their climaxes. Naruto was the first to cum, but Sasuke followed just a second later. The two panted, trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke pulled out, letting Naruto relax quicker. A few minutes later, they realized that they were both still hard. Sasuke briefly wondered how long the aphrodisiac would be in affect.

Naruto saw his chance and pushed himself up and forward. Sasuke was surprised when he saw that Naruto had changed their positions. Naruto starred down at Sasuke's hardened length. He blushed. 'He's huge.' His mouth opened slightly. With the cum still dripping down it, Sasuke's cock looked delicious. He scooted back and dropped onto his elbows. Sasuke began to wonder what Naruto was doing. Then his eyes widened. Before he could stop him, Naruto took Sasuke into his mouth. Sasuke fell back into the bed with a groan. Liking the sounds Sasuke was making, he began to suck and lick. Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and Sasuke knew that Naruto was enjoying the blowjob even more than he was. He smirked then grabbed Naruto's arm. This action surprised Naruto and he pulled back. This was enough of a pause for Sasuke to flip them. Naruto moaned as his member hit the bed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto onto his knees. He placed his member against Naruto's hole, but didn't enter. Naruto waited for Sasuke to move, and when he didn't, he pushed himself backwards. Sasuke's cock slipped into Naruto's entrance. Both let out a cry. Looking back, Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke's and they came to an agreement. They let their hormones take over.

It was an hour later that they finally had enough. Naruto dropped down against Sasuke's chest. He had just came from riding Sasuke. The raven pulled Naruto closer, grabbing the discarded blanket and tossing it over them. His eyes closed as exhaustion overtook him. Naruto smiled. Sasuke's sleeping face was beautiful. He sighed then grinned. His plan was simple. He would carry Sasuke's child then he'd get Sasuke to take him back to Konoha. This way, he'd be able to keep his promise with Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

Kabuto made his way to where his spies said they last saw Killer Bee. He glanced towards the Jinchuriki. He was talking to himself. Rolling his eyes, Kabuto took out a large scroll. He waved his hands and slammed them on the ground. Three coffins appeared. He paused before waving through signs. He only needed two of them. The third one would be a pain especially if Madara found out he was able to summon Him. A grin took over his face as Kakuzu and Deidara stepped out of their coffins.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara said looking around.

Kakuzu glared at the blond. "It seems like we've been brought back by Orochimaru's toy."

Deidara looked at Kabuto. "This sucks, un."

"I've brought you here to help me capture the Hatchibi," Kabuto said.

"Even in death I'm being ordered around, un," Deidara said. He crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'll obey you, un?"

Kabuto smirked. "You should know better than anyone that there is no way to fight against this jutsu. Besides, help me and you'll get what you want."

"And that is?" Deidara asked.

"Revenge on Sasuke," Kabuto said then turned to Kakuzu. "And the deaths of certain Leaf Shinobi." The former Akatsuki members looked at each other before nodding. They'd so almost anything to get what they wanted. "Than let us start."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Killer Bee was enjoying his time away from the others. The quiet gave him time to practice his rhymes. He had just thought up a new part of his rap, when a ball of clay hit his feet and exploded. "Whoa! That just broke my flow!"

"Che, should have known that wasn't gonna be so easy, un," Deidara said.

"He is a Jinchuriki after all," Kakuzu said.

"I know that, un," Deidara said. "At least I will get to have some fun with this one, un."

"Hmm, let's see," Killer Bee said. He stepped back as Deidara through more bombs at him. "Who are you? Why do ya want to capture me, fools?"

"Just because we can, un!" Deidara made a bird out of clay and jumped on its back.

Kakuzu stepped forward. "Guess it's my turn." He lunged forward with a hardened fist. Killer Bee took the fist dead on and didn't flinch. Kakuzu stepped back as Killer Bee went to pull something back. He raised an eyebrow as Killer Bee took out a book. Killer Bee began to mumble words that no one could make out as he wrote something in the book.

"You helped me out greatly," Killer Bee said. "I've been stuck lately. But now I've got the perfect rhymes."

"He's stronger than the nine-tails brat, un," Deidara said.

"He does have more experience," Kakuzu said. "It seems we will have to go all out." He threw off his cloak and let out a scream as four beings appeared behind him, each wearing a mask. Each creature lunged at Killer Bee. Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning Jutsus went off, each hitting Killer Bee in groups of two, fire with wind and water with lightning. These were the strongest attacks Kakuzu had. When the dust cleared he had to admit that he didn't stand a chance against this Jinchuriki. Killer Bee had gone into the first state of the Eight-Tailed Mode. Deidara had seen the entire thing while in the air. His jutsu was going to be useless with all the lightning justu being thrown around. Kakuzu didn't see it, but Killer Bee Had used his own lightning jutsu to combat the lightning-water combo. Then he just let the fire-wind combo hit him. He was reminded of the fact that the stronger Tailed Beasts were fire-resistant. It made him chuckle as he thought this.

"I see," Kabuto said into Kakuzu and Deidara's minds. "We need a stronger lightning user and possible someone that can seal his movements. I think they would be good for this." Two coffins appeared beside Kakuzu. Both ex-Akatsuki members watched as two very powerful ex-Kages stepped out.

"Interesting, un," Deidara said.

Killer Bee's eyes widened. "Lord Third."

The Third Raikage said nothing as he stepped out of the coffin. The two coffins disappeared. The red-head beside the Third Raikage looked around. "This isn't Suna."

"Of course not," Deidara said. "Welcome back from the dead, un."

"I've died huh?" the man said. "I see."

"Your son's the new Kazekage, un," Deidara said. "I killed him once, but he came back, un."

The man glared at Deidara. "You killed my son? Kankuro? Gaara?"

"Gaara," Deidara gloated. "He wasn't strong at all, un."

The man jumped up onto Deidara's bird and gold sand surrounded the blond. "It seems I'll have to take care of you first." Just as he was about to squeeze the life out of Deidara, his body froze. Kabuto's control over the Fourth Kazekage had been strengthened.

Deidara began to laugh. "Ha! See? Kabuto has you by the tail!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Then he felt his body being forced to move. All four of the Reanimated ninjas lunged at Killer Bee. The Jinchuriki did his best to dodge the attacks. The Third Raikage was the hardest to dodge. Killer Bee knew the Third would be the hardest to fight. He instantly went into Version 2 of his Beast Mode. His goal was simple: take down Deidara, Kakuzu, and the Fourth Kazekage before facing off with the Third Raikage. He looked at the Fourth Kazekage. Killer Bee knew he'd have to take care of him first. But the real question was how do you take down a Reanimated ninja?

"Seal him," Gyuki said. "I heard something about this. You have to seal them."

'Do you know how?' Killer Bee asked.

"I do, but it takes time," Gyuki said.

'We don't have a lot of time.' Killer Bee dodged another combo-attack.

"Just keep dodging," Gyuki said. "Give me three minutes then attack the red-head. Make sure you wrap your arms around him."

'You want me to hug him?' Killer Bee asked.

"Just do it," Gyuki said.

Killer Bee did as Gyuki said. Just as the three minutes were up, he wrapped his arms around the ex-Kazekage. 'Go for it.' Gyuki took over Bee's body. Red Chakra surrounded them. Just as Gyuki was about to seal the ex-Kazekage, a hand cut through his stomach. He looked down and saw the Third Raikage's hand through Bee's stomach. He coughed. The red Chakra instantly went to the wound. Bee took back control as Gyuki poured his Chakra to heal Bee. Sand caught Bee around his legs, arms, and neck. With his wound healed quickly, Bee decided it was time to get serious. He went into Tailed Beast Mode. Gyuki's body stood over the Four Reincarnated ninjas. He sucked in a lot of air, creating a large ball of black Chakra. Once it was larger than his head, he sucked it in and spat it out. A large laser-like beam came out of his mouth and went right through the others. Their bodies were disintegrated. But that wasn't enough.

Gold sand shot up surrounding his body. Inside the sand were some of Deidara's bombs. Bee would have used lightning jutsu to destroy them, but Kakuzu encased the bombs with his wind jutsu. The bombs went off. Like with Gaara, sand fell to the ground as Bee's body, back to normal, fell to the ground. The Third Raikage caught Bee and began to seal away the Jinchuriki's power. Kakuzu placed a Chakra Blocker around Bee's neck. Deidara had his bird swallowed him. The three other Reincarnated ninjas jumped on the back of the bird. It flew through the air towards Kabuto.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke pulled himself away from his blond love. It had been just over a week since their first time. It was during their second time that Sasuke released Naruto's bounds. _Kyuubi's Chakra instantly sparked up surrounding Naruto's body. Sasuke was sent flying into a wall. Instead of Naruto, Kyuubi stood before Sasuke, growling. He would have attacked Sasuke, but Naruto stopped him. Taking advantage of them arguing, Sasuke tackled Naruto to the bed. Eyes flickering between blue and red met Sasuke's. Once again the Mangekyo Sharingan allowed Sasuke to control the two. He managed to separate the two within Naruto's body. Kyuubi glared down at Sasuke. "I purpose a deal. Help Naruto conceive and I'll give you what you want."_

_"Oh? You think you know what I want?"_

_"You want two things," Sasuke said. "One thing you want is to be free of Naruto's body."_

_Kyuubi grinned. "Yes, but I doubt you want that. You know what would happen to the Kit it you did that."_

_"Which is why I'll give you the second thing you want," Sasuke said. "I'll give you Madara."_

_A flash of surprise went through red eyes. "And why would you do that?"_

_"I want him dead," Sasuke said. "And so do you."_

_"Fine." Kyuubi sat back. "You have a deal." Red Chakra leaked out of the cage and Sasuke knew he wasn't needed there anymore._

_He opened his eyes to see red Chakra moving around Naruto's stomach. He knew it was time. Spreading Naruto's legs, Sasuke got between them. He stretched his lover until deemed necessary. Starting off slow, Sasuke pushed himself inside of Naruto. The blonde's moans encouraged Sasuke to pick up the pace. Soon, he felt his Chakra being taken into Naruto's body. Naruto soon came, squeezing around Sasuke's length. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before letting himself go. He felt his cum being taken deeper into Naruto's body. He knew it was Kyuubi. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto before flipping them. He wrapped his arms around Naruto. His lips brushed against Naruto's ears. "Thank you."_

Sasuke made sure that Naruto was ok after each time he had him. There were a few times that he wanted to tell Naruto why he was doing this, but he stopped himself each time. Naruto seemed to be hiding something himself. Sasuke found it strange that the blond wasn't fighting Sasuke. He began to wonder if Naruto felt the same way he did. He sighed as he got to his feet. A blanket was pulled over Naruto, covering his naked body. Sasuke left the room, looking back for a last glance at the sleeping Dobe. He smiled before closing the door behind him.

Naruto opened his eyes fully. He sat up with much difficulty. Sasuke's smiled confused him. Wasn't the raven just doing this since Madara asked him too? Surely the teme didn't love him... No. Naruto wouldn't trick himself into thinking that someone loved him. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts moved to Konoha. They had to have known that Akatsuki had him. The clone he had left with them had disappeared the moment he was rendered unconscious. They would know that he went after Sasuke himself. Something else confused him. One of his clones had run into Itachi. He played the scene over in his head and flinched when he remembered the crow. Why had the man stuffed a crow down Naruto's thoat?

Naruto suddenly felt dirty. He got out of bed, pain rushing through his behind. He staggered to the bathroom. A bath would be better for him since standing was causing him more pain. He filled the tub with hot water and soap before getting in it. The water's warmth numbed the pain. Soon, he was drifting off to sleep.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke went to the center of the hideout. Madara and Zetsu stood before five people, two of which Sasuke recognized. "What is Kabuto doing here?"

"He captured the Hatchibi," Madara said. "We should begin sealing the Bijuu."

"Why the hell should I work with the Uchiha?" Deidara yelled. "Wait! How are you even alive?"

"Hn," Sasuke said ignoring the blond.

"Kabuto, Sasuke," Madara said. He didn't need to say more. The two knew what he wanted. They each jumped on a finger. Sasuke took Itachi's spot. Deidara's bird moved forward and spat out Killer Bee. The group began the jutsu of sealing the Hatchibi. Suddenly, a scream filled the air. Sasuke and Madara instantly stopped what they were doing. Both jumped down and ran towards Naruto. Sasuke slammed the bathroom door open and lifted Naruto out of the water. He carried his love to their bed and laid him down. Zetsu came into the room a minute later with Kabuto. "Check him." Kabuto moved to look over Naruto, but Sasuke stood in the way glaring. "Let him through." Sasuke hesitated. "For Naruto's sake." Sasuke sighed before letting Kabuto through.

Kabuto leaned over Naruto. His hands glowed green. He ran them over Naruto's body. Madara and Sasuke grabbed a sheet and covered Naruto's lower body. Kabuto stepped back, the Chakra disappearing from his hands. "Naruto-kun is pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto-kun is pregnant," Kabuto said. Both Sasuke and Madara smiled. Kabuto shuddered. It was creepy to see any Uchiha smile and even more so these two. "He won't be able to use any Chakra until after the birth."

"I see," Madara said. "Kabuto, I want you to be available if Naruto-kun needs you."

"I'm staying with Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Madara said. "We will have to put off the attack on Konoha, at least until the baby is born." With that, Madara, Kabuto, and Zetsu left. Unknown to them, Sasuke smirked. Things were going just as he planned.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara, Kabuto, and Zetsu went back to the sealing room. Being one person less for the sealing was going to make it harder to seal the Hatchibi. Madara entered the room only for his eyes to widen. Anger pushed his happiness of Naruto's pregnancy to the furthest point in his mind. Killer Bee was nowhere in site.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-Less Than 30 Minutes Earlier-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

_As Madara, Kabuto, and Sasuke left, three people enter the room. They moved carefully to avoid being seen by the four "Zombies," as Suigetsu called them. They had received a note via snake from Sasuke asking them to free Killer Bee. Karin and Jugo were more than willing to help Sasuke out. Suigetsu only agreed to see if he could actually do it. The plan was simple. Suigetsu would turn into a puddle and slowly move towards Killer Bee. Karin and Jugo would distract the "Zombies" without being caught. Jugo began by making a lot of noise. Karin made sure to hide not only her own, but Jugo and Suigetsu's Chakras._

_Deidara was the first one to look away. "What is that noise, un?"_

_That question caused Kakuzu and the others to look around. A loud banging noise cause them to look at one spot on the wall. Deidara moved towards it causing Jugo to stop and hide. Kakuzu followed Deidara with his eyes. The two ex-Kages just stood not really looking at anything. This gave Suigetsu the chance to quickly cut Killer Bee's ropes. He had to solidify his upper half to do so, but it only took a few seconds._

_Killer Bee awoke, but remained quiet. It was thanks to Gyuki that he hadn't opened his mouth. Suigetsu caught the Jinchuriki's attention. With a finger, he moved some of the water to form words. It read: use a substitution. He then put a finger to his lips and turned back into a puddle. Killer Bee raised an eyebrow as the puddle moved away. Without the four "Zombies" catching on, Killer Bee used Substitution and Henge Jutsus simultaneously._

_Deidara came back a minute later confused. He couldn't find where the noise was coming from. "Must have just been the wind, un."_

_Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Idiot."_

_Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo stood outside the hideout waiting for Killer Bee. Karin helped heal him. "Thanks Bros!" Killer Bee said. "I would've been a sitting duck if it wasn't for my luck. To get help from strangers is full of dangers."_

_"Whatever," Suigetsu said. "Just go."_

_"Sasuke said you should go to Konoha," Jugo said. He handed the older man a scroll._

_"Right!" Killer Bee said, taking the scroll. "Then out like a flee goes Killer Bee!" He ran off. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo stared after the crazy Kumo nin before heading back to their rooms._

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-Present-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Dammit!" Madara cursed. "You four were suppose to watch him!"

"We did, un," Deidara said.

Madara turned and glared at Kabuto. "Get rid of them!" Kabuto undid his jutsu, locking them back in their coffins. "We need to leave. The Jinchuriki is probably going back home to tell the Raikage about what happened. Zetsu, tell Sasuke about the situation." Zetsu, not wanting to make Madara angrier moved quickly.

Less than an hour later, Madara, Zetsu, Kabuto, and Team Taka were ready to move. Sasuke held a sleeping Naruto in his arms. Madara offered to carry the blond, but Sasuke refused to let him go. The group spent over three hours moving to a new hideout.

Karin began to see that Sasuke really cared about Naruto. Jealousy rose inside her as she felt a strange mix of Chakra inside the blond. It was clearly a mix of Sasuke and Naruto's Chakras. This meant the blond was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Karin pouted. She wanted to carry Sasuke's child. It had been one of her dream ever since she had meant the raven.

"Drop it," Suigetsu whispered to her. Sasuke had just brought Naruto into their room.

Karin turned and glared at him. "Shut up!" She stumped down the corridor to her room. Since the hideout was bigger than the other one, she got to have her own room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke placed Naruto on their bed. Then he laid down next to him. He looked up at the ceiling. He had to admit that Madara was a genus. No one would think that they'd be hiding in one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Sasuke remembered being here before. It had been one of the first few hideouts he'd gone to after he join Orochimaru.

Naruto groaned. Sasuke sat up and looked over at the blond. "Sasuke?"

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"I feel strange," Naruto said. "And I can't feel my Chakra."

"You're pregnant," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widened. His hand went to his stomach. "Wow. I can't believe I'm actually pregnant. It feels like a dream."

"Kabuto said you can't use yours or Kyuubi's Chakra until after the baby is born," Sasuke said.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked.

"It seems Madara picked him to be your doctor," Sasuke said. A brief look of panic appeared on Naruto's face. "You don't have to worry." Naruto looked up. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him to his chest. "I'll protect you." Naruto smiled. He couldn't help but feel loved. His plan was going perfectly. Now all he had to do was convince Sasuke that raising their child in Konoha would be a better choice than with Madara looming over them.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Killer Bee reached Konoha in less than a week. Not caring about the guards, he made his way to Hokage Tower. He barged in, Anbu behind him. "I've come to speak to the Hokage." He held up a scroll with the Uchiha insignia on it. Tsunade recognized it and instantly called off her Anbu.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

Deciding that the situation called for seriousness, Killer Bee dropped the rapping. "I'm Killer Bee, the Jinchuriki of the Hatchibi." Eyes widened, but Bee ignored it. "I was captured by the Akatsuki, but was able to escape thanks to three kids and some Sasuke guy."

Tsunade seemed to contemplate that. She held out her hand. "Can I see the scroll?" Bee handed it over without protest. Tsunade unrolled it and began reading it. Her eyes widened and her heart sank. 'So it's true then. Akatsuki has Naruto.' She sighed as she continued to read the scroll. Her eyes widened further at Madara's plan. To think he'd go as far as getting Naruto pregnant just to create a weapon to use against the world. She shook her head. They'd have to get a group of shinobi together to take on Akatsuki. She turned to Shizune. "Get the Council." Her raven-haired assistant nodded before running out of the room. Tsunade looked up at her Anbu. "Contact every available shinobi chunin or higher. We have a big fight ahead of us."

"I'll get Aniki to join you," Killer Bee said. "I owe my life to this Sasuke person." Tsunade nodded, tossing him a blank piece of paper. Bee sat down and began to write a letter to the current Raikage. Tsunade was writing a letter to Gaara. Konoha need as much help as it could get.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Three months had gone by quickly. Naruto was slowly gaining weight. It pleased both Uchihas that things were moving along so smoothly. Sasuke became overprotective. He wouldn't let anyone else in their room and he'd carry Naruto wherever the blond wanted to go. Naruto had just about had enough. "Stop treating me like a four-year-old! I'm pregnant, not an invalid!"

Sasuke sighed. "I know. But we have to be careful. I don't want you to get stressed and lose the baby."

Naruto's eyes softened at that. "I won't lose the baby." He hugged Sasuke who was more than willing to hug back. "I want to see him as much as you do."

"Him?" Sasuke asked.

"It may be too early to tell, but for some reason, I just know it is a boy," Naruto said with a slight blush on his face as he caressed his stomach lovingly.

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. A second later, Naruto's stomach growled. "I'll get you two something to eat." Sasuke closed the door behind him.

Naruto sighed as he sat down. Sasuke had been very loving and it made Naruto extremely happy. He knew the raven would make a great father. He lightly patted his stomach. Time was going by so fast. Naruto was a bit afraid to become a mother, but Sasuke always comforted him when he got depressed. If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say that Sasuke was in love with him. He frowned. Did he want Sasuke to love him? Yes, he did. Did he love Sasuke? More than anyone. He looked down again and smiled. Ok, not everyone.

Naruto blinked. For some reason, he suddenly felt really tired.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Karin had enough. She hated the happy aura coming from Naruto. Just because he had been selected as a baby maker didn't give him the right to monopolize Sasuke! And she hated Akatsuki! She had finally came to a conclusion, if Sasuke wouldn't choose her, she make sure Naruto didn't find happiness either.

When she saw Sasuke leave for the kitchen, she made her move. She stood outside Naruto's door with a jar of sleeping gas. She held her breath as she released it. It snuck under the door and into the room. Counting to sixty, she resealed the jar. Then she checked with her Chakra sensors to see if Naruto was still awake. When she sensed he was asleep, she entered the room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Two people saw Karin enter Naruto's room. One left quickly to get someone while the other moved to investigate. When he saw that Naruto was sleeping, he moved quickly to get Madara.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Jugo ran into the kitchen. "Sasuke! It's Karin!"

"What about Karin?" Suigetsu asked. He had been in the kitchen when Sasuke had arrived.

"I think she's planning on killing Naruto," Jugo said.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled. He ran out the room. Suigetsu and Jugo followed after him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Madara," Zetsu called. The Elder Uchiha had been talking to Kabuto about getting ready for Naruto's baby. "The red-head looks suspicious. I think she's planning to harm the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." Madara instantly disappeared. Kabuto and Zetsu stared at each other for a second before heading towards Naruto's room.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

The two groups arrived at the room at the same time. Both Uchihas pushed the door open. Karin jumped, turning around. She held a hand behind her back, but Sasuke could tell it was a needle. He grabbed her arm. "What the hell did you do?"

"N-nothing," Karin said.

"Kabuto," Madara said, but the man was already looking Naruto over.

"He's fine," Kabuto said. "Whatever she gave him wasn't strong enough to harm either of them. It seems Kyuubi is helping to protect the baby."

Madara turned to Karin. "You girl! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Karin's eyes teared up. "It isn't fair! Everything is just Naruto this and Naruto that! What is wrong with me?"

"You aren't him," Sasuke said simply, letting Karin go. She dropped to her knees, crying.

Madara reached down and grabbed her by the throat, dangling her in the air. "You're going to pay for what you've done."

"Wait!" Suigetsu said. He pushed past Jugo. "Forgive her. We'll leave!"

Madara glanced at Suigetsu. "You think that's enough?"

"Let them leave," Naruto said. All eyes turned to him. "I understand how she feels. Let her go." Madara snarled and release Karin. She coughed, trying to breath.

"Go," Madara said. "Before I change my mind." Suigetsu nodded before helping Karin to her feet. He partially carried her out the hideout. Madara turned to Jugo. "And you?"

"I'm staying with Sasuke," Jugo said. Madara nodded.

Naruto's stomach rumbled again. Sasuke smirked. "Jugo, go get Naruto some food." Jugo did as he said. Sasuke then glared at Kabuto, Zetsu, and Madara. "You guys can leave. Naruto needs to eat then get some rest." If he wasn't an Uchiha, someone would have had to drag Madara out. But since he was, he instead left Naruto and Sasuke alone. Sasuke was right. Naruto needed his rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade slammed her fist against her desk. "Nine months! We haven't been able to find them for over nine months! And Naruto has been missing far longer than that!"

"We've looked at every Akatsuki hideout known to the Five Great Nations," Sakura said. "We even went back to the ones that have been destroyed."

"You haven't looked hard enough!" Tsunade yelled.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Sakura asked, tears in her eyes. "It's Naruto! I care about him! He's by teammate, my best friend!"

"I know," Tsunade said, sitting back down. "I'm sorry Sakura. I just..."

"It's ok," Kakashi said. "Naruto is important to all of us."

"May be we haven't been looking in the right places," Sai said. Alleyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"What if Naruto isn't at an Akatsuki hideout?" Sai said more than asked. "We can eliminate him being in Konoha and Suna. But what about the other Nations?"

"We've gotten word that each Kage has done several searches in their own villages," Tsunade said. "Nothing came up."

"And what if he wasn't in one of the Five Great Nations?" Sai asked.

"You think he's in a non-shinobi village," Sakura said.

"No," Sai said. "There is no way a non-shinobi village wouldn't sense a group as strong as Akatsuki."

"Then where could they be?" Shizune asked.

Kakashi seemed to catch on to what Sai was thinking. "He's in a shinobi village we haven't looked in." Sai nodded. Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade looked confused. "Think about it. What is the one place we didn't think about checking?"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You don't think he's there do you?"

Kakashi nodded. "I think Sai is right."

"Wait!" Sakura said. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sai turned to his teammate. "They're in Oto."

Sakura wanted to smack herself. Of course it had to be Oto. Since Orochimaru is dead, Oto had lost power, but its ninja had no other place to go. Oto shinobi didn't welcome outsiders, but since Sasuke was with Akatsuki they had a chance of being accepted. "Tsunade-sama, I think I know where they may be. But there are two possibilities. They are either at the one Lord Jiriya, Naruto and I went to or the one team Kakashi went to."

"What is you best guess?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. Kakashi closed his eyes to think. "If I had to pick one, I'd say the latter. Sasuke wouldn't believe that we'd think he'd go back there. He is probably trying to outthink us."

Tsunade nodded. "Then go. I'll send a team to the other one just in case." The group nodded and left. However, when they got to the hideout, they found it empty. The team of Anibu Tsunade sent to the other hideout never made it back.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

When Zetsu brought word that Anbu were on the way, Madara and Kabuto left to meet them. Zetsu knew it was strange for Kabuto to go with Madara, but he didn't say anything. Naruto was just over eight months pregnant. He still had two weeks left before his due date. Sasuke still refused to leave Naruto's side, forcing Madara to leave in his stead. Kabuto gave no reason to why he left as well, but if Zetsu had to guess, he'd say that Kabuto wanted more bodies for his experiments. Zetsu sighed as he too left the hideout, wanting to get away from things for a change.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and Naruto sat discussing baby names. They had fought over the last name the child would take. Naruto wanted the baby to be an Uzumaki to carry on his family name, but Sasuke said that since this was his first child, it would have to be an Uchiha. The argument grew when Sasuke added that since Naruto was giving birth, he'd be the mother of the baby making him the father. And it was only right for the baby to take his father's last name. He was forced to sleep on the floor for three days before Naruto let him back in the bed.

"I still think Menma is a good name," Naruto said.

"We are not naming him after food!" Sasuke said.

"At least it's better than naming him after a weapon!" Naruto said. "I mean Kunai Uzumaki? Really?"

"Uchiha," Sasuke said crossing his arm.

"If you get to pick his last name, I get to pick the first name," Naruto said.

"Dobe," Sasuke said. "We are not naming him Menma. Pick a different name."

Naruto pouted. "It's not fair! I have to carry our baby so I should be able to name him."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm taking a shower." He took a step forward before pain washed over him. He dropped to his kneed, holding his stomach.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He was by Naruto's side less than a second later. "What's wrong?"

"He's coming," Naruto said.

"What!?" Sasuke practically yelled. "But it's too soon."

"He's not gonna wait," Naruto said as a large splash was heard. He then cried out. "Sasuke!" The raven instantly picked Naruto up and placed him back on their bed.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed. Naruto looked at him with confusion. "Kabuto isn't here. And neither is Madara or Zetsu."

"That's... ah!" Naruto screamed. He was in so much pain. "Please Sasuke!"

"What can I do?" Sasuke asked panicking.

"Get him out of me!" Naruto yelled.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled. He bit his thumb before waving some sighs. A snake appeared. "Find Madara." The snake nodded before disappearing. Sasuke pulled out his sword, Sharingan spinning. He could see the baby's Chakra, so he knew where to cut. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke had studied up on child birth. Since Naruto wasn't a woman, a caesarian was the only way Naruto could give birth. "It's going to hurt."

"I know," Naruto said, clenching his teeth.

Sasuke took a deep breath before making the first cut. Naruto's screams filled the air. Sasuke began to sweet as he kept cutting. Blood poured over his hands and he had to keep grabbing blankets to soak it up. When he deemed it far enough, he placed both hands into Naruto's stomach. He grabbed at the Chakra, pulling out a small form. Just as the baby took its first breath, red Chakra shot out of Naruto, slamming Sasuke against the all. Sasuke made sure to protect his son. He then watched as Kyuubi's Chakra surrounded Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened. Was Kyuubi trying to break free? He made to move but the Chakra flew out again. Sasuke dodged. Thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke as able to see that not only was Kyuubi's Chakra attacking him, it was also healing Naruto. The cuts he had made closed up quickly. Sasuke held his son close as Naruto sat up. The blond then opened his eyes. It was then that Sasuke realized just who was staring at him. "Kyuubi."

"Uchiha," the blond said grinning. "I believe I have a promise to keep." He stood up. "I'm going to kill you, then Madara."

Sasuke took a step backwards. The baby in his arms began to cry. Kyuubi's eyes went to the baby and all anger seemed to vanish. He walked over to Sasuke, eyes still on the baby. A clawed hand reached out and patted the dark trenches. The baby opened his eyes and looked into Kyuubi's. Kyuubi and Sasuke gasped. The baby had on blue eye and one black eye. "Beautiful," Sasuke said.

Kyuubi chuckled. "As expected from the mix of your blood. To create such a creature." He shook his head before turning towards Sasuke. "When you get the chance, take Naruto and your son and run." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Kyuubi closed his eyes. Sasuke could tell that the demon gave up control of Naruto's body. Naruto then fell forward. Sasuke was able to catch him while still holding their son. He menuevered them until they were on the bed. Sasuke placed his son on a clean pillow before moving Naruto to the floor. He quickly stripped the bed, mindful of the blood. Then he put on clean sheets. He positioned everyone on the bed so that their son was in both of their arms. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to himself, wrapping as arm around him. Sleep took the raven quickly as the stress of the day evaporated.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke's snake reached Zetsu first. Passing on the message, it vanished. Zetsu moved faster than he ever had before to find Madara. He found Madara and Kabuto surrounded by bodies. Kabuto was on the ground sealing the bodies into scrolls. Madara looked up and knew instantly that something was wrong. "His water broke," was all Zetsu had to say before Madara was gone.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara and Zetsu arrived at the hideout within seconds of each other. Zetsu followed Madara as he made his way to Naruto's room. Madara threw open the door and stepped inside. Madara calmed down a bit before getting angry for a completely different reason. Sasuke was cuddled with Naruto, their son sleeping between them. A spark of jealousy passed through Madara's eyes. He wished he was the one in Sasuke's place. Deciding he didn't want to be there any longer, Madara left the room. Zetsu had noticed the look and he began to wonder what Madara was gonna do next.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Kabuto checked up on Naruto and the baby the minute he got back. We wasn't upset that Madara had left him behind. On the contrary it allowed him to begin his plan. Kabuto wanted more than just Sasuke's body; he wanted Naruto. From the moment they had first met, something about Naruto intrigued him. The fact that both Uchihas wanted Naruto made him want the boy even more. But how would he get Naruto away from two Uchihas? Easy. He'd use an Uchiha. He had already set everything up.

Sasuke stood watching Kabuto's every move while he tended to his son. Kabuto pulled away from Naruto with a smile on his face. "It seems everything is in order. You just need to stay in bed for another few days."

"But Kyuubi healed me," Naruto said.

"Still, it is better to be safe than sorry," Kabuto said. "Also, you need to take some medicine." He pulled out some pilled and crushed then into some applesauce. He handed the cup to Naruto, but Sasuke pulled in out of his hands. He took a spoonful. "It isn't poisoned."

"Hn," Sasuke said, giving the cup back to Naruto. Kabuto began to count in his head as the seconds ticked by. The medicine usually took five minutes to kick in. What Kabuto didn't count on was Sasuke's immunity to most poisons and the Kyuubi interfering with his plans. Kyuubi warned Naruto just as Sasuke felt it. Both knew that Kabuto was trying to put them to sleep. "It won't work. Did you forget that I'm immune?"

Kabuto's eyes widened. He had forgotten. "I was just trying to help Naruto."

"I doubt that," Sasuke said. "You've been trying to get Naruto alone for months. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Please," Kabuto said backing up. His plan had failed and he knew that death was his punishment. "I honestly didn't mean anything by it."

"What is going on?" Madara asked as he walked in.

"Kabuto tried to poison Naruto," Sasuke said. Kabuto didn't have the chance to defend himself. Naruto cried out in surprise as Kabuto's head hit the floor.

"We're moving," Madara said. "It seems Konoha knows where we are. You have ten minutes." He slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke began to pack as Naruto dressed. Naruto's mind was going 150 miled per hour. If Konoha knew where they were, they were going to attack soon. He had to let his friends know he was ok. He looked at Sasuke who was busy folding clothes. Naruto grabbed a book from the pile near the bed and ripped out a black page. On it he scribbled down a note. He got to his feet,careful to hide the note behind his back. Sasuke finished packing. "Can you walk?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm fine. Just hold Menma for me." Sasuke sighed. He still didn't like the name, but Naruto was right. If their son was going to be an Uchiha, then Naruto had the right to name him. Sasuke didn't have to like it though. Naruto dropped the note as they left the room. He only hoped the right people would find it.


	11. Chapter 11

With Kabuto's death came something no one would have expected. A man wearing a blood red cloak stood before the giant gates of Konoha. He had been sent here to protect the place. It was a strange order, but it was fine with the man. He wanted to protect his old home. There was one important thing he had to do. He had to see the Hokage.

It was easy getting into Konoha. All he had to do was go through the secret Uchiha hideout. A tree only those with a Sharingan were able to see marked the entrance. Hitting the right code, the tree moved, revealing a set of stairs. He began walking down the stairs. Waving a few signs, he spat out a large ball of fire that lit up the tunnel. It hit every torch, lighting the way. The tree moved back over the hole. The man continued through the tunnel.

It wasn't long before he reached a door. He opened it using as little Chakra as possible. Making sure to lock the door behind him, the man continued up a set of stairs. He came to another door. This one he just opened knowing that no one ever bothered to lock it. A familiar sight welcomed him. He had to admit that he was surprised to see the place so clean. Someone had cleaned the place despite its owners not being in Konoha. He took another step into the room and that's when he felt it. He wasn't alone. And that was a problem. The owners of the two Chakra signatures were people he didn't recognize, at least not fully. He had felt them before, but he had never met them. He wasn't sure if it was safe to meet them. But he didn't seem to have a choice. A girl with red hair stepped out of the kitchen. Her eyes locked with the man's.

"See Suigetsu?" the girl said. "I told you it was him."

"It's impossible," a boy said, appearing from behind the girl. "I thought Sasuke killed him."

"He did," the man said grabbing their attention.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "Your eyes! That's Orochimaur-sama's jutsu!"

"Kabuto must have brought him back," Suigetsu said. "But why are you here?"

"My reasons are my own," the man said. "The real question is why are my foolish little brother's ...teammates doing here?"

"It's a long story," Suigetsu said. The man just gave him a look telling him to shorten it. "Well, you see..."

"Sasuke-kun sent us here," the girl interrupted crossing her arms. She ignored Suigetsu's call of her name. "He believes that Konoha needs us to help defeat Madara."

"I see," the man said. "Then we're here for the same reasons." Karin didn't seem to believe him, but Suigetsu held her back. "I'm going to speak to the Hokage."

"Wait!" Suigetsu said. "Don't forget who you are. You're going to surprise her with you being alive or dead or whatever. I'll go with you." The man only smirked before disappearing in a burst of smoke. "Dammit! I hate that jutsu!" Suigetsu ran out of the large house. Karin rolled her eyes before following him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Tsunade was pissed. Even after Team Kakashi went to the second hideout, all they had was a small note telling them that Naruto as ok. To make things even more strange, while Team Kakashi was gone, two members of Sasuke's Team Taka or Hebi or whatever had come to Konoha with a scroll allowing them to live in the Uchiha's main house. She would have kicked them out had it not been for the fact that Karin's abilities would be useful in finding Naruto. Suigetsu had more than willingly given up information including a surprising fact that Naruto was with child. She believed nothing else would be more surprising than that. But Uchihas just had to prove her wrong.

A popping noise alerted her to the arrival of someone coming. When her honey brown eyes met dark onyx, her first thought was, 'did someone put something in my Sake?' But when she blinked and the man was still there, she knew this wasn't an illusion or a dream. She instantly got to her feet, ready for a fight that would most likely end in her death.

"Lady Tsunade," the man said, bowing. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"You can probably tell that I've been brought back by Kabuto using Orochimaru's jutsu," the man said. "His orders were to protect Konoha against Madara. It seems he really hated him enough to side with this village to defeat him."

"And how do I know he won't just use you against us once he's finished with Madara?" Tsunade asked.

"He can't," the man said. "Kabuto is dead. I felt his control over me slip. However, any orders he gave me are set in stone." He held up three fingers. "I am to protect Konoha," he put down a finger. "defeat and kill Madara, and bring Naruto to Kabuto." He dropped his hand. "The third one is impossible since Kabuto is dead."

"I still don't believe it," Tsunade said. "Why would Kabuto side with us? Even if he hated Madara, what could he possibly gain from having us watch his back? To bring Itachi Uchiha back, it just doesn't make sense."

"If I have to guess, I would say Naruto-kun has been busy," Itachi said. "To not only have three Uchihas in love with him, but Kabuto as well, he is an amazing shinobi."

'Three?' Tsunade thought. She looked into Itachi's eyes and saw the honesty the man displayed. 'Damn. Not sure if it's good thing or a bad thing to have three members of the most powerful clan after him.' She paused. 'A bad thing.' "What are your plans then?"

"I will stay here to check out Konoha's security," Itachi said. "A small attack on Madara's part is going to happen in three days. He will be using fallen shinobi like myself." Just then, Shizune, Suigetsu, and Karin came in. Tsunade held up a hand and motioned for Itachi to continue. "The only way to stop them is to seal them. Of course, it won't be easy to seal them. That is why I'd like to be put on the front lines. I have a way to seal them at a faster and easier rate."

"What he says is true," Karin said.

"And why should I believe all of this?" Tsunade asked.

"Behind the Fourth's photo is a seal only the Hokage can break," Itachi said. "I believe there is something in there you would like to see."

"Does it have anything to do with this whole secret plot to get rid of the Uchiha Clan?" Tsunade asked. Itachi glanced at Suigetsu and Karin. They had obviously been busy. Itachi nodded. Tsunade stood up and walked over to the Fourth's photo. Just as Itachi had said, there was a seal there. She bit her finger and smeared the blood over it. The seal lit up before vanishing, revealing a hole. Inside was a scroll. She pulled the scroll out and opened it. Her eyes widened at what she read. She sighed before placing the scroll back in the hole. "Alright. I'll trust you, for now."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"...and you cause as much damage as you want," Madara said. He was in a large room with over twenty Reanimated Shinobi. He was going to send them to destroy Konoha and kill the Hokage. It was also rumored that Killer Bee was staying in Konoha. If they found him they were to capture him even if they had to bring him back nearly dead. "Go!" Within seconds they were gone. Madara sighed.

"You look tired," Zetsu said.

"With everything going on, I'm amazed I've lasted this long," Madara said.

Zetsu looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto and Sasuke have gotten very close," Madara said.

"They did create a child together," Zetsu said.

Madara glared at Zetsu, "You sound like Kisame." He stood up. "I need to rest." The swish of his cloak was the last noise Zetsu heard before the eldest Uchiha left. Zetsu rolled his eyes before vanishing into the ground.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Karin ran into the room. "They are here!" Team Kakashi, Itachi, and Jiraiya were already in the room.

Tsunade stood up. "How far?"

"Three kilometers to the west," Karin said.

"Good," Tsunade said sitting back down. "I want you and Team Kakashi to head that way. Make sure to let those coming come. Itachi, Jiraiya, and I will protect Konoha." Karin could only nod. "You must not be seen." Team Kakashi and Karin disappeared. "Itachi."

"I know," Itachi said. He stood up. He was more than ready. He vanished in a rush of leaves.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said.

"I know," Jiraiya said. "I'll make sure that Itachi doesn't lose." He vanished in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sat back wishing for a cup of sake.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi stood fifty feet from the gate. He felt Jiraiya's presence just behind him. He gave the older man a look saying to stay back. Itachi closed his eyes. "Amaterasu." Black flames flew out in an arch, blocking the entrance into Konoha. He then waited until all Reanimated Shinobi were before him. He counted twenty-seven people. Itachi smirked. This was going to be fun.

Jiraiya knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Itachi was known as a genius for a reason. Itachi had made three clones of himself and that was all the man needed. Itachi was well known for his speed and if Jiraiya had to compare it to someone, he'd say he was faster than Minato and Gai with the 7th Gate open. One by one, with only a small sword, Itachi slashed through the enemy ninja. One of the clones, that Jiraiya just noticed had his eyes closed the entire time, opened them. A red giant surrounded the clone. "Susanoo," the Toad Sage whispered. He had heard about it from one of his sources, but to see it in person, he was amazed. The real Itachi and the other clone kicked each ninja towards the giant's sword. They were slashed by the sword then sucked into a large gourd. Jiraiya knew that they had been forever sealed.

If anyone had counted how long it took for Itachi to take the Reanimated Army down, they would have been shocked that it barely lasted ten minutes. What was even more amazing was that Itachi hadn't even gotten a scratch on him. Then again, he too was a Reanimated Shinobi. Itachi's clones vanished, since their job was done. Itachi then summoned Susano again and swung the sword at his Amaterasu flames. The flames were sucked into the gourd before Susano disappeared.

Jiraiya jumped down and pat Itachi on the back. "Good job, kid." Itachi just nodded. Jiraiya's eyes widened as he saw blood drip down from Itachi's eyes. "Your eyes."

"A side effect of the Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi said. "Only the transference of like eyes will stop it. I will admit I didn't think it was possible to bleed when I'm already dead. Must be something that even that Forbidden Jutsu can't fix." He whipped the blood away. "But it matters not."

"You're going blind," Jiraiya said.

"I was," Itachi said. "But it is fine. Death seems to have saved my sight." He took one last look around before vanishing. Jiraiya just shook his head and followed.

Zetsu stepped out of a tree. He was more than surprised to see Itachi here. He had to tell Madara everything that had back into the tree, he didn't notice that Team Kakashi and Karin were on the way to their hideout.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara cursed when he heard Zetsu's news. "Don't let Sasuke find out that Itachi protected Konoha." He slammed his fist into a wall. "Damn Kabuto!"

Zetsu didn't have to tell Sasuke. The raven had already heard. He made sure neither saw him as he returned to Naruto's side. Naruto and Menma were still asleep. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. He loved Naruto and his son very much. The raven looked up at the ceiling. Itachi had protected Konoha. What did that mean? Was Sasuke wrong about everything? He looked down again. He hoped he wasn't.


	12. Chapter 12

A week went by and Team Kakashi were stuck. Karin couldn't sense Sasuke, Naruto, or Madara. She had to guess that Madara was using some kind of jutsu to cloak her. Team Kakashi sighed. Once again they would return to Konoha empty handed. They were getting sick and tired of not being able to find Naruto.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto ran around with his son in his arms. He smiled as he swung his child around. Sasuke sat and watched them. He found Naruto breathtaking. Nothing could ruin the happiness he felt right now. His eyes shifted to his son. Naruto and Sasuke had noticed that their child was growing at an alarming rate. Madara had said it had to do with the enormous Chakra he possessed. If anyone didn't know any better, they would say that Menma was already one instead of just a few weeks old. Madara had summoned a medic nin to look Menma over. He was fine. The aging would stop once his body was use to the Chakra. The medic gave Menma another month in which he would grow to be about two before he would start growing at a more normal rate. This calmed Naruto greatly. He didn't want to lose his son.

Madara stood watching Naruto play with his son. Zetsu was next to him. Both were out of Sasuke's earshot. "He's perfect," Madara said. Zetsu look up at him. "Naruto is the perfect mother." He licked his lips. "His next child shall be mine." With that, Madara left. Zetsu shuddered. He wasn't sure how much longer he wanted to be around Madara.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A few days later, Sasuke sat in a room waiting for Madara. He was growing impatient. Madara had called him here, yet he wasn't even present. Just as he was about to get up and leave, the eldest Uchiha walked in. He held a jar in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened as he instantly recognized what was in the jar.

"Implanting these will give you the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," Madara said.

"Itachi's eyes," Sasuke said as Madara handed him the jar.

"I'll leave you to think about it," Madara said leaving quickly. He smirked as he almost ran to Naruto's room. With Sasuke distracted by Itachi's eyes, Madara would get the one thing he wanted more than anything.

Naruto looked up as Madara stepped into the room. His eyes widened and he got as close to the wall as possible, Menma held tightly in his arms. "What do you want?"

Madara licked his lips. "You should know that by now." He stepped towards the blond.

"You can't have my son," Naruto said bring Menma even closer to himself.

Madara shook his head. "It isn't him I want."

Naruto looked confused then his eyes widened. "No." He glanced at the bathroom door. Madara caught the glance. Naruto instantly bolted towards the bathroom. Madara blocked Naruto's way. He pulled Menma out of Naruto's arms and kicked the blond in the stomach. Naruto coughed as he stood up. Madara placed Menma on the bathroom floor then lunged at the blood, knocking him to the floor. Naruto screamed out as Madara pinned him with one arm. "Please, don't."

Madara grips Naruto's chin with his free hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." Tears rolled down Naruto's face. "I'll make you feel good." He licked away Naruto's tears before moving to the blonde's neck.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke!"

Madara's free hand covered Naruto's mouth. "Don't call out someone else's name." Naruto bit Madara's hand. The eldest Uchiha pulled back his hand allowing Naruto to once more call out for Sasuke. Madara slapped Naruto across the face. "Shut up!"

"Bastard!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed a fist into the side of Madara's head. Madara flew off of Naruto and into a wall. Sasuke pulled Naruto up.

"Menma," Naruto said. "Bathroom." Sasuke nodded and walked passed Madara to lift up his son. He quickly returned to Naruto's side and handed Menma over to his mother.

Then Sasuke turned his glare to Madara. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Naruto belongs to the Uchiha Clan," Madara said. "I have as much right to him as you do."

"I don't love you!" Naruto said. Madara looked stunned. "I could never love you." He was still crying.

Madara stood up. He hadn't wanted this. It hurt to see Naruto cry. To be the one that caused Naruto such pain, it killed him. He reached out a hand to Naruto, but the blond flinched. Madara pulled back with sadness in his eyes. He then walked over to the door, only looking back for a second. He knew he was in the wrong. "I'm sorry." He closed the door softly behind him. Naruto had to calm down. He'd give the kitsune some time. May be if he showed him kindness he'd have a chance.

Sasuke held Naruto as the boy cried. He was mad at himself for not coming sooner. Sure Itachi's eyes were a treasure, but Naruto was even more than that. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"You came," Naruto said looking up at the raven. "That's all that matters."

Sasuke didn't know why but something told him it was time. He cupped Naruto's face. "I love you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes widened. Then he closed his eyes and kissed back. When the kiss ended, Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, a bit surprised. Naruto smiled. "I love you too." He leaned up and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled into the kiss.

When the kiss was done, both moved towards the bed. Sasuke pulled a pillow off the bed and laid Menma down on it. He then began to take off his and Naruto's clothes. Once both were undressed, they got into bed together. Neither of them would call what they did just sex. To them, they were making love.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Itachi caught up with Team Kakashi and Karin. He told them that it was ok to return to Konoha. Sakura protested, but Kakashi held her back "But Naruto..."

"Let Itachi find them," Kakashi said. "If anyone can find Sasuke, it would be him." Sakura tsked but nodded. She was willing to do anything to find Naruto. She thought about going with him, but she knew she'd only slow him down. The group headed back towards Konoha.

Itachi walked out of the inn and headed east. He knew that Madara had made it seem like he was in the west when he was really in the east. As he continued heading towards where Sasuke was, he felt it. His hand covered his eyes as they shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan. He was close.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto knew he was pregnant again. He felt Sasuke's Chakra inside him, mixing with his. It felt a bit different from before but he didn't care. Sasuke felt it too. He couldn't help but smile as Naruto moved closer to him. Sasuke looked down at his first born son who was sleeping comfortably on his pillow. He was more than happy with his family.

Sasuke couldn't help but worry about Madara. The man had tried to rape Naruto. Sasuke knew that if Madara wanted to kill him, he would die. He looked over to the table were the jar in which Itachi's eyes rested. If he was going to take down Madara, he would need to implant them. However, he would have to heal quickly. He didn't want to leave Naruto vulnerable.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara sat in a chair with only the light from a candle illuminating him. He was angry. Not only was he mad at Sasuke for interfering, but he was pissed at himself. He only wanted Naruto to love him but his actions caused him to turn away. He could tell that Sasuke loved Naruto and that the blond loved him back. How could this have happened? True he wanted a child between Sasuke and Naruto, but this wasn't what he planned. A sudden thought came to him causing him to smile. If that was what he had to do to get what he wanted, then he'd do it.


	13. Chapter 13

Sasuke and Naruto agreed to keep this pregnancy a secret from Madara. Even Zetsu didn't know. They knew that all Madara had to do was look at Naruto with his Sharingan, but Madara wasn't one to randomly activate his Kekkei Genkai. He did feel like something was off, but he just trudged it up to them being angry at him. Madara felt bad for what he almost did to Naruto, but his desire for the blond was growing. There was only one thing he wanted right now and that was Naruto. He was going to kill Sasuke anyway, but this just gave him an even greater reason. Madara began to plan different ways of killing Sasuke without Naruto finding out he had something to do with it. He still wanted Naruto to love him of his own accord.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Kyuubi had just let him know that he was carrying twins. It shocked him. This meant that Sasuke and Naruto would be the parents of three children before they were eighteen. That thought reminded Naruto that he had been gone from Konoha for almost a year and a half.

A sudden noise alerted him to a presence. At first he thought it was Madara but it felt different. A hand reached out towards him and Naruto opened his mouth. No sound came out as the hand covered his mouth. It was then he realized he was pressed against a wall. His eyes moved towards his sleeping son then to the bathroom door. Sasuke was taking a much needed shower. Naruto began to struggle against the hand.

"Calm down, Naruto-kun," the figure said. Naruto's eyes widened. He recognized that voice. "I'm not here to cause you or Sasuke any harm." Again Naruto's eyes looked towards Menma. The man followed his gaze. "He is also safe." He stepped back a bit, still coving Naruto's mouth. "Now I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise not to scream or yell." Naruto nodded. "Promise?" Again Naruto nodded. The man let Naruto go.

Naruto took in a deep breath. "How are you here?"

The man smiled. "Kabuto's jutsu. He brought me back to protect Konoha from Madara." Naruto gave him a look saying he didn't believe that. "Apparently he hates Madara more than Konoha."

"Kabuto's dead, Itachi," Naruto said.

"I know," Itachi said. "But his order is resolute."

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I want to talk to Sasuke," Itachi said.

"That's..." Naruto began but stopped when the bathroom door opened. Sasuke stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Naruto blushed.

Sasuke's eyes found Itachi and he froze. "Aniki?"

"Otouto," Itachi said.

"Wha...? How?" Sasuke tried to speak, but he was too confused and surprised to form the words.

"Why don't you put on some clothes and we will talk," Itachi suggested. Sasuke nodded before going towards his dresser and taking out some clothes. He quickly dressed. Itachi walked towards Sasuke who didn't move. Itachi reached down and picked up the towel. He dropped it on Sasuke's head. "You need to dry your hair." Sasuke pouted, not liking being treated like a child. Still, he dried his hair. "First things first. I am dead. Kabuto used the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu. The only order he gave me before his death was to protect Konoha. And before you ask, I don't know if he had anything else planned. However, everything else I do are my own actions. Which brings me to why I am here." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto on the bed. Their son was still asleep on his pillow. "Sasuke, you must return to Konoha."

"What!?" Sasuke yelled. "But they..."

Itachi held up a hand. "The past is in the past. The Elders and Danzo have been dealt with." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Tsunade-sama had a trial. I received word just a few hours ago that the Elders were banished. Danzo however tried to kill Tsunade-sama. He was stopped by a coffin of sand. It seems the Kazekage was there."

'Gaara,' Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"Also, Suigetsu and Karin wanted me to tell you that they were welcomed into Konoha," Itachi said. "They are safe." Sasuke let out a breath. "Now all that's left is for you to return to Konoha."

"I can't," Sasuke said. "Madara won't let us just leave."

"Don't worry about Madara," Itachi said. "I'll handle him."

"On your own?" Naruto asked.

"I'm already dead," Itachi said. "Madara would have to know how to seal me in order to stop me. But as you probably don't know, Madara is horrible at Sealing Jutsus. He can break them, but..." He paused. He made a clone and put a finger to his mouth. "Making one isn't his strong suit." His clone grabbed Sasuke's sword and stabbed it right through the door. He pulled it out quickly, threw opened the door, then pulled the wounded man into the room. Zetsu coughed then glared at Zetsu. Naruto looked afraid. Zetsu would surely go tell Madara everything. Zetsu tried to move, but he couldn't. His eyes met Itachi's. This was his mistake. Itachi's Sharingan spun, trapping Zetsu in a genjutsu. Itachi knew it wouldn't hold the man long. He raised Sasuke's sword and swung it down.

Sasuke caught onto what Itachi was gonna do. He grabbed Naruto and held him against his chest. He also made sure Menma's eyes were still closed. Although he couldn't see it, Naruto could still hear what had happened. Just like Madara decapitated Kabuto, Itachi did the same to Zetsu. Itachi performed a few jutsus to get rid of the body and the blood. When the coast was clear, Sasuke released Naruto.

Itachi turned back to the couple. "I'll give you some time to think about it." He vanished.

Sasuke knew what Itachi meant. He was letting Sasuke make the decision to either stay or to go to Konoha. He looked at Naruto and his son. The answer was clear. It was no longer safe here. If Konoha wouldn't welcome him back, he'd be ok with that. As long as Naruto, Menma, and their unborn children were safe, he didn't care what happened to him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto looked up. "We're leaving." Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke smiled. "We're going home."

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Madara paced back and forth. Zetsu hadn't come back yet. He had just finished setting up the Jutsu to control Naruto. Zetsu was charged with bringing Naruto here. Madara knew that Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto go freely. Zetsu would have to kidnap Naruto. Sasuke would follow them, but Madara was ready for that. He was going to kill Sasuke and use his blood to perform a Binding Jutsu on Naruto. The Jutsu would bind Naruto to Madara making him a slave to his every command. The first thing he'd have Naruto do would be to gain complete control over the Kyuubi. Once that was achieved, they'd destroy Konoha and the other Great Nations.

Madara licked his lips. He could picture it. Naruto would stand by his side as he ruled the world. He'd give the blond Konoha as a gift. At least then Naruto would achieve his dream of being Hokage. After which the blond would have to take a few months off due to him carrying Madara's heir. Yes, Madara liked that thought. He could see Naruto fat with his children as they laid in bed together.

But this was just a dream. Madara still had to make it a reality. Glancing at the ceiling, Madara wondered just how much longer Zetsu was going to be. He sighed. Sometimes he just had to do things himself.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke handed a backpack to Naruto. It held everything needed for Menma. Sasuke's backpack held everything they themselves would need. To fit everything, they had to seal it in scrolls. Luckily, this put less weight on Naruto's shoulders. While Sasuke had packed, Naruto had gone over everything that had just happened. Over four years have passed since Sasuke left Konoha. And now he was going back. Naruto couldn't help but be extremely happy. His plan was working.

"It will take a few days to get to Konoha," Sasuke said. He looked into Naruto's eyes. "If you need to take a break, let me know." Naruto nodded, picking Menma up. They headed for the door, Sasuke opening it.

"Konoha huh?" Madara said. "And who gave you permission to leave?"

"Madara," Sasuke said.

"So I'm guessing Zetsu is dead," Madara said stepping forward. This forced Sasuke and Naruto to step back. "Sasuke, you're such a foolish little boy if you think I'll let you take Naruto away from me."

Sasuke gulped. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take on Madara. For that, he'd need Itachi's eyes, but they were still in that jar, sealed safely in a scroll. He carefully looked around for a way to get out of here. May be he could hold Madara off enough for Naruto to get to safety. Sasuke knew Itachi was waiting somewhere close by. All the blond would have to do was to get to Itachi. His brother had a better chance of protecting his family against the eldest Uchiha. He clenched his fists as he stepped forward. "I won't let you have Naruto." He pulled out his sword.

Madara smirked. Now he had another reason to kill Sasuke. Surely Naruto wouldn't fault him for killing Sasuke while he was defending himself. "If that's how you want it..." He pulled out his own sword. "...then so be it." He swung at Sasuke, careful to avoid Naruto.

Sasuke managed to block the hit. He could tell that Madara was holding back. He glanced at Naruto. 'Probably doesn't want to hurt Naruto.'

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Madara slammed a fist into the younger raven's stomach. Sasuke coughed as he went flying into a wall. Menma began to cry as Naruto moved towards Sasuke.

"Stay back!" Sasuke said as he stood up. "You need to get out of here."

"But..." Naruto began.

"I'll create an opening," Sasuke whispered. "Find Itachi." Naruto nodded.

"Now Sasuke," Madara said. "You should know better than to pick a fight with someone out of your league."

"Guess that means he shouldn't be the one to fight you," a voice said from behind him.

Madara spun around, eyes wide. "Itachi. How?"

Itachi smirked. "Kabuto didn't seem to trust you."

"That bastard!" Madara's anger grew. "How dare he bring you back!"

"Quite easily it seems," Itachi said. "Now, please let my foolish little brother and my brother-in-law leave. I'm sure they are homesick."

Madara clenched his fists. "I won't let you interfere." His sharingan began to spin. Itachi just smirked, activating his own sharingan.

Naruto and Sasuke stood back watching the elder Uchihas remain still. Both seemed to be gauging the other's strength. Sasuke knew that the first one to make a move would lose. To make Madara move first something had to make him even more angry. Luckily, Sasuke knew just the thing to pull that off. He pulled Naruto into his arms and then leaned down and kissed him. Jealousy rose in Madara causing him to focus briefly on Sasuke. It was just the opening Itachi needed. He pulled out a kunai. Madara saw the kunai and readied his sword. The two weapons collided with aloud CLANG!

"Get going!" Itachi ordered. Sasuke nodded and put his arm around Naruto's waist and lead him out the door.

"I won't let you!" Madara yelled. He pushed Itachi back before lunging towards Sasuke. Itachi however was by far the fastest Uchiha. He blocked Madara's way.

"I am your opponent," Itachi said.

Madara growled. "Fine." He would just have to get rid of Itachi first before Sasuke. Then he'd have Naruto for himself.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Naruto threw a glance over his shoulder. "Is it really alright to leave him behind?"

"Itachi can handle him," Sasuke said.

"But that's Madara we are talking about," Naruto said. "Only the God of Shinobi could rival him."

Sasuke stopped. "Itachi was said to be the strongest Uchiha ever born. He is faster than Madara. That will give him the advantage."

"But..." Naruto began.

"Just believe in him," Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto. Then he leaned down and kissed Naruto.

"Alright," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke back. A few seconds later, they were on their way to Konoha.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Had Sasuke and Naruto stuck around for a few more minutes they would have seen an explosion of red and blue. Susano met Susano as the ultimate battle between Uchihas began. Itachi had the clear advantage not only because of his speed but because the only way to completely to stop him was to seal him. Madara sucked at seals. Each one he tried to make was easily broken by Itachi. Madara knew he was losing. His Susano was bigger and had more arms and swords, but Itachi only had to hit him once with the Totsuka Sword. He knew that it had the power to seal him permanently. Madara dodged a swing from said sword. He knew Itachi hated drawn-out battles. He tended to end things as quickly as possible without going all out. Madara spun causing his Susano to spin. Spinning as fast as he could, Madara jumped into the air. He made sure to target Itachi directly.

Itachi watched as Madara spun around. It was a lot like the Hyuuga's Rotation. It made Madara gain speed. Jumping in the air would give Madara the added height to increase the ower of his hit. Itachi raised his left arm, ready to take Madara's hit.

Blue Chakra pushed towards red. Madara's eyes widened. "The Yata Mirror." He jumped backwards, his jutsu rendered useless.

"Yes," Itachi said. "It is able to reflect your attacks."

Madara cursed. How could he have forgotten that Itachi had that? Zetsu had told Madara that Itachi had both the Totsuka Sword and the Yata Mirror. This made Itachi nearly invincible. When Zetsu told him of this, Madara had to wonder how Sasuke was able to defeat him. But now he knew how. Itachi had simply succumbed to his illness while holding back. Itachi had let Sasuke beat him. And the reason was just as simple. Itachi wanted Sasuke to get the Mangekyo and to get stronger. Itachi believed that Sasuke would one dy be strong enough to beat Madara since Itachi wouldn't live long enough to do it himself. But Kabuto changed that. By bringing Itachi back to life, he had a chance to get rid of Madara once and for all. Madara however wouldn't go down without a fight.

Madara put in more Chakra causing his Susano to grow even bigger. Two clones appeared at his side with a Susano of there own. Because Madara had more Chakra than Itachi, he knew all he had to do was push Itachi to use up his Chakra. He would have a better chance at sealing Itachi. Four swords met Itachi's one.

Itachi felt his Susano waning. He was using too much Chakra. He could tell that this was apart of Madara's plan. Itachi had something that Madara didn't have. He made a clone only to have it disappear. He then slammed the Yata Mirror sideways into the swords. This forced Madara to step back. Itachi began to pant.

"Getting tired Itachi?" Madara asked with a smirk. "Seems you can't even make a clone." Itachi didn't say anything. "Not gonna say anything? That's fine by me." He lunged at Itachi. Itachi could barely block all of the swords. Once again, Madara spun around. Itachi was forced back as he blocked the swinging swords. His back slammed into a tree. Grabbing a branch of the tree, he flipped over the tree. Knowing Madara wouldn't stop, Itachi set the tree on fire using Amaterasu. The Amaterasu ate at Madara's Susano. Madara slammed a foot into the ground, letting himself be swallowed up. He the appeared several feet away. His Susano was gone. "You have survived through a lot," Madara said. He made a few hand signs. "Try surviving this!" A shadow surrounded Itachi causing him to look up. His eyes widened. A large meteor was coming down towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

Dust covered the area around the giant meteor. Madara stood up, shaking small pieces of rock from his clothes. 'Now then, I have some catching up to do.' Sending some Chakra to his feet, Madara raced after Naruto and Sasuke.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke lifted Naruto. He had to jump down to a cliff to get to Konoha. "Hold on tight to Menma." Naruto nodded. Carefully, Sasuke leapt off of cliff. A few times, he stabbed his sword into the rocks to slow down their decent. Soon, his feet touched solid ground and he placed Naruto down. They took a break to let Sasuke catch his breath. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the cliff wall, covering Sasuke's mouth.

"Did you think you could really get away from me?" Madara asked as he stepped through the rocks. Naruto's eyes were wide. "I believe I have to punish you know, Naruto-kun." He raised a kunai to Sasuke's neck. "Keep your eyes open and watch." Just before he could drag the kunai across Sasuke's neck, a hand grabbed on to his wrist. Two swirling pairs of eyes met. "Itachi."

Itachi had dropped down without caring about his legs. Knowing that his body would fix itself due to the jutsu, he was willing to do anything. "Our fight isn't over yet." He slammed the remainder of his leg into Madara's head, forcing him to let go of Sasuke. Sasuke had luckily ducked. The youngest raven rolled onto his feet and to Naruto's side. With a nod, he picked Naruto back up and continued towards Konoha.

"You are a nuisance," Madara said. Blood dripped from a corner of his mouth. "But I guess I just need another to stop you." In a flash of hand signs, a coffin appeared in front of him. Itachi's eyes widened before he frowned.

"Orochimaru," Itachi said.

"Itachi," Orochimaru said with a smile. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" He took a step forward. "I have to say, that I never expected my own jutsu to be used on me." Another stop forward. "It is post pleasing."

"Just get rid of him," Madara said, before going after Naruto and Sasuke once more.

"Well then," Orochimaru said. "Now that we are alone, why don't we have a little fun." He bit a finger and waved a few signs. A giant snake appeared. "Ah. It seems Manda is dead. Oh well, you will do."

Itachi sighed. He was already getting tired of Madara's tactics. Summoning Orochimaru was foolish. With a simple look, Amaterasu burned the snake Orochimaru summoned. Then, faster than Orochimaru could blink, Itachi was before him, Susano activated. He plunged the Totsuka Sword through Orochimaru's chest. Spinning around, he left the safety of his Susano to follow Madara. Orochimaru let out a cry as another part of him was sealed.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke sense him this time. He activated his Susano as he stood before Naruto and Menma. Madara landed a few feet in front of them. The eldest Uchiha sighed. "You should just give up Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "I will never give up, that is my shinobi way." Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

Madara's anger grew. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you now." He activated his own Susano. The two Susano's collided, blue meeting purple.

Sasuke knew that he lacked control over his Susano but there was one thing he could do. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them. "Amaterasu." Black flames surrounded his Susano, acting as a barrier. Sasuke noticed that it ate at Madara's Susano but not his own. This confused him, but if it worked, then what was he to judge it. Madara though didn't seem to care. He knew he had more Chakra than Sasuke and that he just had to outlast him. Every time his Susano caught fire, he'd make a new one.

A rush of black flames slammed into Madara's newest Susano from behind. He turned slightly to see Itachi. He sighed. Orochimaru had been useless. But that didn't matter. He still had the most Chakra. He put his fingers together and performed Naruto's favorite move. Four clones appeared surrounding the real one. Madara disappeared into the ground as the clones fought of the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke should have known that Madara would appear behind Naruto. The eldest Uchiha took the blond into his arms. Naruto let out a cry as Madara held him tighter. He had a kunai above Menma. "Drop your Susano or your son dies." But Madara's threat was pointless. Lightning slammed into Madara and slammed the eldest Uchiha into a tree. Four pairs of eyes were wide as Menma giggled. It was then that they saw the Sharingan spinning in one of Menma's eyes. It seemed that Menma knew he was in danger and had activated the Sharingan in order to use Chidori Nagashi. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but be proud of their son though it did scare them. Itachi could tell that Menma was a prodigy.

But this wasn't the time to gawk at Menma. Madara was still alive and had to be taken care of. With a nod from Itachi, Sasuke lifted Naruto up once more. Itachi threw some kunai to keep Madara where he was. Madara snarled. This wasn't going to stop him. He'd have Naruto for himself. He charged at Itachi, his mind stuck on that one thing.

Itachi kept his calm as the two began a Taijutsu battle. Itachi got in more hits since he was faster, but Madara's hits were more powerful. It seemed to be an equal fight. That was until Madara slammed a rod through Itachi's chest. It was the same ones Pain used. It was able to seal Chakra. Why Madara hadn't thought of it before, he didn't know. Madara smirked as he stepped back. "Now you won't stop me."

"I doubt that," Itachi said from behind Madara.

"What?" Madara said jumping away. He looked over at the Itachi with a rod sticking out of his body. It turned into several crows. "Genjutsu? No. Summons."

"That's not all," Itachi said. The crows flew at Madara who yelped at the pain. But this wouldn't defeat him. Madara let out a blast of fire that burned the crows to ash. A clone of Itachi appeared before him, waving the signs of a water jutsu. Itachi made two more clones knowing that he'd need them. He needed time, the only thing that was against him. The jutsu he was going to use to finally stop Madara would take awhile to use.

Madara's anger raged through his body as he cut down two clones. The last clone used a partial form of Susano and charged at Madara. Jutsu of all types went off as the two fought. Finally, the third clone was gone. "Itachi!" Madara lunged at Itachi. His sword went right into Itachi's chest. Madara briefly wondered why Itachi didn't bother to stop it. Then their eyes met.

"Izanami," Itachi said. Madara's body froze. Itachi slid backwards to get Madara's sword out of him. He then walked behind the man, full Susano back out. Madara didn't stand a chance as the Totsuka Sword plunged into his heart. Madara couldn't even scream as his soul was sucked into the gourd. Itachi panted as he let his Susano disappear. He looked up, one eye turning back to black as the other was white. He would no longer see through that eye, but it was a sacrifice his was willing to take.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke and Naruto sat in a cave about a day away from Konoha. The only reason they had stopped was because Naruto had ordered him to rest. He could tell that if Sasuke had kept going, he'd collapse before getting to Konoha. Besides, it had been over six hours since they last saw Madara. Despite this, Sasuke refused to let his guard down.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke said. He pulled Naruto closer, but gave him enough room to feed Menma.

"Do you think Itachi's ok?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine," Sasuke said. "Don't forget that he's already dead. Because of that jutsu, Itachi's body will regenerate. Besides, Itachi is stronger than Madara." Naruto smiled as he laid against Sasuke. Letting exhaustion take him, Sasuke slipped into a comfortable sleep. Naruto and Menma soon followed.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

They arrived in front of Konoha's gates about mid-day. Sasuke put Naruto down. Holding hands, the two stepped through the gates. Instantly, several Anbu surrounded them. Naruto tried to grab at Sasuke, but the raven was taken away from him. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, letting him know that everything was going to be ok. Naruto let himself be brought to Hokage Tower. The Anbu lead him into Tsunade's office. The older blond instantly stood up. She stood in front of him with a smile on her face. Carefully, she took him into her arms. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Obaa-chan," Naruto said, happily accepting the hug. A whimper between them caused Naruto to step back. Tsunade's eyes moved down to the buddle in Naruto's arms. With a finger, she pull the blanket enough to reveal Menma's face.

"A baby?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smiled. "My son."

Tsunade suddenly looked like she was about to faint. She made her way to her seat and sat down with a loud sigh. "Explain."

"I left a clone in my place an left to find Sasuke," Naruto said, starting at the beginning. "When I found him, we fought. The next thing I knew, I waking up to find Madara staring at me. He told me that I... he told me his plan. Let's just say that only part of his plan worked." He held up Menma. "It resulted in my son."

"Who is the other parent?" Tsunade asked. She was afraid to hear the answer.

"Sasuke is Menma's father," Naruto said. "I gave birth to him."

"I see," Tsunade said.

"Obaa-chan, I'm pregnant," Naruto said. "With twins." Tsunade's jaw dropped. "I... I know that Sasuke has to be punished for what he has done, but please!" He looked at Tsunade with sad eyes. "I love him Tsunade."

Tsunade didn't know what to do. Jiraiya had warned her about this. He had seen that Naruto had feelings for the youngest Uchiha. The blond may not have been aware of them, but both Kakashi and Jiraiya knew. Even Yamato had brought up their strange relationship. Honestly, Tsunade didn't mind that Naruto loved another man. She just didn't like Sasuke nor did she think he deserved him. Wanting to hear from the man himself, she called an Anbu to bring him in. Two Anbu brought Sasuke in a few minutes later. He was blindfolded and bond with Chakra suppressing chains. It looked liked Ibaki had already started the interrogation. Naruto frowned. He was about to demand that Sasuke be released when he saw a look from Tsunade.

"Uchiha," Tsunade called. "I want you to answer my questions honestly." Sasuke nodded. "Why did you leave Konoha?"

"To get stronger," Sasuke said. "I had to kill Itachi." Tsunade instantly picked up on his tone of voice.

"You regret it?" Tsunade asked.

"Amongst other things," Sasuke said.

"And Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "How do you feel about him?"

"I want him," Sasuke said. "And before you ask, no, I couldn't care less about the Kyuubi. Though I do have him to thank for our children."

"What are your plans for Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"I will become the captain of Naruto's guard once he becomes Hokage," Sasuke said. Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened. "Of course this is after we get married and our children are of Academy age."

"S-sasuke," Naruto cried. He did everything in his power not to run over to Sasuke and hug him.

Tsunade had to shake her head to clear all other thoughts an to focus on the subject at hand. "Does this mean you no longer harbor ill will to Konoha?"

"No," Sasuke said with anger in his voice. "I do believe that those responsible for what happened to my family deserve to die. I will however live with this pain if I'm allowed to start a new family with Naruto." Tsunade knew he wasn't lying.

"Obaa-chan, please," Naruto said. "Even if it means that I have to give up on being Hokage, I..."

"There is no need for that," Tsunade said. She could see it. Sasuke loved Naruto just as much as Naruto loved him. And who was she to stand in there way? "I'll speak to the council. Some punishment will have to be given, but I'll try for leniency. For now, Sasuke will have to stay in a cell. Don't give me that look. If I let Sasuke roam free, my words would mean nothing."

"But.." Naruto pouted.

"It's fine Naruto," Sasuke said. "The Hokage is right. Let us trust her."

"Fine," Naruto agreed. A few minutes later, an Anbu lead Sasuke out and Naruto went to rest in Tsunade's bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Six months probation with house arrest and a year of community service, an easy punishment for what Sasuke has done. Naruto was allowed to stay with him during the house arrest. He would be unable to participate in any missions due to his pregnancy anyways. A few days after his house arrest started, Sakura and Kakashi came by. Sakura ended up punching Sasuke through a wall of the Uchiha's Main House. She had been about to slap Naruto but Sasuke ha grabbed her wrist, nearly breaking it. Naruto and Kakashi had to step in to stop the two from killing each other. When Sai came by, things got worse. He teased Naruto about his pregnancy so much that another hole had been created, this time in the roof as Naruto sent the boy flying. Luckily, Yamato showed up and helped fix the roof and the wall.

Days went by and the rest of the Konoha 13 visited Sasuke and Naruto. They were very surprised to find out that not only did Sasuke and Naruto have a kid together, but that Naruto was pregnant. The girls all went crazy with happiness, each wanting to touch Naruto's stomach. The boys, mainly Kiba, were a bit more taken back. Naruto had to explain that it was thanks to the Kyuubi that he was able to conceive. A few hours later, another fight started, nearly destroying the house when Kiba called Naruto fat. Sasuke managed to stop Naruto by kissing him. He then preceded to shoo Team 8 away before making love to Naruto on their new couch.

The villagers and the Elders took the news differently. The Elders asked for Sasuke's death and the children's chakra's to be sealed, until more than ninety percent of the villagers gathered outside of Hokage Tower asking the Elders to be removed from power. he rest of the council accepted their requests and the Elders were exiled from Konoha. Sasuke still had to do this punishment.

Six months went by quickly and soon, Naruto was screaming at Sasuke and promising him pain if he ever came near Naruto with his dick again. Tsunade and Sakura had to assure Sasuke that Naruto didn't mean anything he said. Still, Sasuke made sure to wear a condom from then on. Their family grew as they welcomed the twins. The eldest twin was a girl that looked like a female Naruto. Sasuke promised that he'd never let anyone near his lovely daughter. Their second son looked just like Menma except that his eyes were fully black.

A few weeks before the twins were born, Itachi showed up at the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke and Naruto easily accepted him into their family. Three months after the twins were born, Itachi took Sasuke aside and asked him when he was going to make a real man out of Naruto. Sasuke just smirked as he showed him the ring.

The proposal wasn't anything special. Sasuke had taken Naruto out for dinner at a Chinese restaurant. Naruto had to admit that he was surprised when he had opened his fortune cookie. The others in the restaurant could still feel their ears buzzing from Naruto's loud "yes!" The wedding on the other hand was huge. Everyone Naruto had ever met had showed up. Sasuke had to admit that Sakura made a good wedding planner. He kept the picture of Naruto in his wedding dress in a locket around his neck. The other picture was of his children in their formal wear.

Their honeymoon was cut short when a volcano erupted in the town they had been staying in. Sasuke and Naruto were both surprised that someone had been stupid enough to build a village on an active volcano. They managed to save the whole village, earning a lifetime of second honeymoon attempt ended just as badly when Menma caught a cold and discovered the hidden chakra inside him. Kyuubi had gotten an earful from both parents. Kyuubi was lucky that his Chakra healed Menma quickly. Itachi was also thankful that he had Susanoo. It ended up protecting the Uchiha's Main House from too much damage. Again Yamato was called in to make a few repairs.

Time passed by rapidly as the children grew. A fourth child had been born five years after the twins, another boy. He took had dark hair and pale skin, but his eyes were blue. He was also the only one not to have Naruto's whisker marks. When Kal was seven, Itachi caught him using Suzume's makeup to add the marks. He had to explain that Naruto and Sasuke loved him just the way he was. Kal never used Suzume's makeup again.

Since they had a connection, Susume and Kota were put on the same team under Yamato. Menma was already a member of Anbu at the age of thirteen. Now he was seventeen. Despite all of his power, Menma could never defeat his parents in a spar. Together, Suzume and Kota managed to beat Menma twenty percent of the time. Kal, who had the most control over his chakra took after Tsunade. He was currently studying under both Tsunade and Sakura.

Itachi resumed his job as an Anbu captain. He at first captained a team of himself, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai. But soon, Sasuke and Sai and a team of their own and Naruto, well he finally achieved his dream. Naruto didn't have much to complain about with his life. He had a great family and an amazing future ahead of him.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

"Still doing paperwork?" Sasuke asked as he put his arms around Naruto.

"Just a few more pages," Naruto said as he smiled up at his husband.

"You know, we've been married for sixteen years now," Sasuke said.

"Oh? Does that mean you have something planned for our anniversary?" Naruto asked. "May be the usual?"

"I thought up a new plan," Sasuke said. "One I'm sure you'll be more than pleased with."

Naruto put his pen down. "I think these documents can wait. I'm sure Shikamaru can handle them if need be."

Sasuke smirked as he lifted Naruto into his arms. The blond giggled. At thirty-three, the blond was still cute and child-like. "I'm sure he can." The next thing Naruto knew, they were in a dark room. "Do you know what's going to happen?" Sasuke placed Naruto onto a bed. "I'm going to strip you naked and pound you into this bed. You're going to cum over and over again until you can't anymore." He took off his own shirt. "You should be prepared Dobe. You won't be able to walk for awhile."

"Kyuubi will heal me if necessary," Naruto said as his clothes were removed. He spread his legs. "You better keep your promise."

Sasuke smiled. "That's the plan." And Sasuke indeed kept his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages:
> 
> Naruto and Sasuke: 33  
> Menma: 17  
> Suzume and Kota: 16  
> Kal: 11


End file.
